The Most Wanted
by ArcherDaughterofApollo
Summary: For over a million years, the titans have ruled the world. But when the humans grow too intelligent, the titans start to reform the world to gain more control. But something is standing in their way. The children of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, which I'm super excited about! As far as I know, this will be the first of five stories with this AU. This is my first time writing an AU story, but I think it'll be good.**

**As for a disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. And I'm obviously not Rick Riordan. If either of those were true, I would not be writing on FanFiction.**

**And now for the story! =)**

**Prologue**

Four demigods were shuffled into the throne room, where the king titan Kronos sat on his throne, looking extremely bored. The demigods were wearing worn, tattered clothes. Three girls and one boy, each branded with the titans symbol, as if they were no more than cattle. In reality, they lived lives worse than cattle. They were slaves to the titan lords. As they were pushed into the throne room, Kronos smiled; an evil, chilling smile that didn't help the four demigods feel any better.

"Ah, my entertainment is here," the titan said happily. "How shall you be entertaining me today, slaves?"

One of the girls winced, and then stepped forward. She was a daughter of the goddess Hecate named Lou Ellen. She used no surname.

"My lord," she said with a meek bow. Her ratty clothes hung very loosely on her bone thin figure. "We have a presentation for you. We will show you whatever scene of your past you wish to see, or perhaps another topic that interest you."

Kronos thought for a moment before answering. "Show me my greatest victory. Show me how my retched children tried to overthrow me, but did not succeed."

Lou Ellen nodded and turned to the boy. His name was Charles Beckendorf, but almost everyone called him Beckendorf. He was a son of Hephaestus, and out of the four slaves, he looked the healthiest. Beckendorf worked in the titan forges, but wasn't allowed to actually build anything, except when supervised by a guard. He mostly just helped transport materials for the telkhines to use. Beckendorf was pretty strong, and he could create almost anything. When Lou Ellen looked at him, he pulled a small box out of his pants pocket. Setting it on the ground, he pressed a button and the box expanded until it was the size of a dinner table.

"This, my lord, is a projection machine," Beckendorf explained. "It, with some magical help from Lou Ellen, will let us show you the story you want to see."

He turned the machine on and typed a code into it, telling it which story to show. The machine buzzed and whirled, and then the light at the front of it came to life and projected a holographic image of the ancient Mount Othrys.

"Silena and Drew will narrate," Lou Ellen said.

The other two girls- Silena and Drew- positioned themselves so there was one girl on each side of the projection. Beckendorf and Lou Ellen stood behind the machine.

Silena and Drew were both daughters of Aphrodite. Drew was gifted with the ability to charmspeak, meaning she could charm people into giving her anything she wanted. Unfortunately, the titans and the majority of the slave keepers were immune to her power. Even so, she still had a very powerful voice… one that made people listen.

Silena couldn't charmspeak, but like her sister, she had a powerful voice. This wasn't the first time the two girls had told stories for one of the titans.

As the projector started showing the video, Silena spoke.

"During the early rule of the great king Kronos, a prophecy was heard that the king's children would overthrow him, much like he did to his own father."

"Determined to prevent this," Drew said, "The wise king swallowed each of his children when they were born."

"Queen Rhea wasn't very happy with this," Silena continued. "After allowing five of her children to be swallowed, she decided that she would save the life of her next child."

"Skip that part," Kronos said. "I do not care about my disobedient wife. I want to hear about the defeat of the treacherous gods."

"Skip ahead," Lou Ellen whispered to Beckendorf.

Beckendorf didn't have to be told twice. He typed a different code into it, and a different image was projected from the machine.

"As the gods rose up to fight against the titans," Drew stated. "Kronos unleashed his army against them."

"They fought for many years," Silena said. "The titans' home base was Mount Othrys. The gods' was Mount Olympus."

"When it appeared that the gods would emerge from the war victorious, Kronos created a way to prevent them. The gods fell, and the titans remained in power." Drew and the other three tried to hide their disappointment.

Kronos reclined back into his throne. "Good story, slaves. Now show me what happened after that. Show the punishment forced upon _your parents_." His golden eyes glinted cruelly. "And this time, let me hear the words spoken then."

Beckendorf frowned as he punched in another code. As a projection came to life, Lou Ellen raised her hand and spoke an incantation; one that would give the images life and allow them to speak out the story they were showing.

Silena and Drew remained quiet, watching the scene playing out in front of them. The scene was set in the throne room. Kronos sat on his throne, and in front of him, the six elder gods were kneeling in front of him, bound by celestial bronze chains.

"_You have caused a lot of trouble, my children," Kronos said. _

_None of the gods replied._

"_And now, I see that we must do something with you, but the question is what?"_

_Again there was no reply._

_A faint smiled played across Kronos' face_. _"That decides it," he said. "You will be imprisoned on Mount Olympus. We will decide what to do with you after that."_

The scene flashed off. Silena spoke up.

"The gods were imprisoned, just as the king decreed. Over the years, the titans have put them in charge of certain duties, but they do not escape their prison."

Kronos smirked. "Good story." He looked up at the guards. "I'm done with them. Take them back to their prison."

The four demigods were helplessly pulled away, back to the prison that was their home.

…

Four demigods were gathered around a table, three boys and one girl. One of the boys was busy drawing on a plan of what appeared to be a boat. The other three were busy telling him different things about his drawing.

"Leo, you don't have the angle right on this part of the bow," the girl told the boy drawing.

Leo fixed the angle then turned to the girl. "Thanks Annabeth," he muttered. "Any more helpful tips?"

Annabeth brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. She looked up at Leo and glared at him with her stormy gray eyes. "You asked for my help, Valdez. I'm only doing what you asked."

"This thing is supposed to fly as well as sail, right?" one of the other two boys asked. He had blonde hair and electric, sky blue eyes.

Leo nodded at the boy. "Yep. Or at least I hope it will." He frowned and looked back at his drawing.

"It'll have to," Annabeth said. "If we're going to use it to rescue the slaves, we're going to need it to be as versatile as possible."

"Not to mention that a boat that flies is the only way you're gonna get Jason or Thalia on a boat," the last boy stated, referring to the blonde boy and his sister, who were children of Zeus.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Percy," Jason replied. "And I guess making a boat will be the only way you'll fly?"

Percy flipped some of his black hair out his sea green eyes. "To be honest, I'm still not super excited about the whole flying thing."

Percy was the son of Poseidon, and didn't fly because Zeus hated his guts. Much the same way that Poseidon hated Jason and Thalia, except Zeus was more hateful.

"Hey can we get back to drawing this thing?" Leo asked. He was a son of Hephaestus and he looked like a Hispanic elf. "We need to get it done as soon as possible, right?"

Annabeth nodded. She was about to respond when suddenly two other teens walked into the room. One was a girl with spiky black hair and the same electric sky blue eyes Jason had. She was arguing with the other teen, a tall boy with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luke, you're worrying too much!" the girl shouted.

The four around the table looked up to watch them argue.

"I know what I saw Thalia," Luke retorted. "She's in trouble and I need to help her."

"Who's in trouble?" Leo asked.

Thalia and Luke turned to look at him, and then went back to arguing.

"Luke, I'm sure she'll be fine. We can't risk sending anyone out right now."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Percy asked.

"Nunya!" Luke and Thalia both yelled at him.

Percy backed off and the other two turned back towards each other.

"Thalia, this is my little sister we're talking about," Luke stated. "If it was Jason you'd do the same for him."

"Luke has a little sister?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"He never told me anything about having one," she whispered back.

Thalia was glaring at Luke. "That's not a good point," she muttered. "Jason made his way to camp by himself. I didn't help him. And besides, you told me that you don't even know if she's a demigod or not!"

Luke looked at Thalia with a pained look in his eyes. "It doesn't matter if she is or not. If she is a demigod, then the titans are hunting her because of that. If she isn't, then they're hunting her because of me. Either way, I have to help her."

He started to walk out of the room but Thalia grabbed his arm. She glanced at the other four before addressing them. "Luke's been having weird dreams that his younger sister is in some form of trouble. He wants to go save her."

"You have a sister?" Annabeth asked. "You never told me that Luke."

Luke looked at her. "I did it to protect her. I had to leave her behind when I ran away. I didn't know if she was a demigod or not, and I couldn't risk bringing her if she wasn't. But now I'm sure that the titans are going to hunt her down now."

"So maybe we should try to save her," Leo suggested. "She could be a demigod."

"Only problem is," Thalia said, "Is that she lives in the already reformed world. The titan guard will be super heavy there. There's no way we can get in."

Luke shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I've contacted a few, uh, friends that live close to where she is. They said that they'll make sure she stays safe until we find a way to get there."

"One more question, Luke," Jason said. "What is your sister's name?"

Luke looked at him. "Lex. Lex Castellan."

**Review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this chapter typed up, so I decided to go ahead and post it. For my Heart of a Hero readers, don't worry. A new chapter will be coming soon! :)**

**For any of you who have read James Patterson's Witch and Wizard (or Maximum Ride), this story will be written sort of in that style. There will be two main narrators, but sometimes I'll add in sections written in third person POV. **

**And now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 1! Enjoy =)**

Chapter 1: My Principal Gives Me a Folder of Criminals

**LE****X**

If you had happened to have walked by the Titan Reform School in what I believe you regular mortals would know as Westport, Connecticut, you might have seen a skinny, semi-tall girl with stringy dirty-blond hair running from a group of monsters. If you did see this girl, you would notice that she wasn't wearing the required school uniform (a big no-no) and she also had colorful streaks in her hair. That's not exactly against the rules, but it is frowned upon.

Okay, in case you're a slow learner, that girl running from monsters… yeah, that's me. The name's Lex Castellan. (In case you're wondering, Lex is short for Alexandra, but don't ever call me that unless you want to be hung by your underwear from a flagpole.) Anyway, I'm fourteen years old, but don't let that fool you. I can take down giants… uh, I'll get to that later.

This is my story. Well actually, it's the story of a lot of people, including yours truly. You'll meet the other stars later on, but right now I think you deserve a little in tell about what's going on in the world. Whether you realize it or not, your life and the lives of everyone around you are being controlled by crazy, power-hunger titans. Think those guys are myths? Good for you. You probably live in a part of the world that they haven't started "reforming" yet. But watch out. They'll start reforming soon enough.

See, ever since the "traitor titan" or the "good titan" Prometheus gave humans fire millennium ago, the human race has been growing more and more intelligent. We've gotten so smart that the titan leaders (Kronos and all his brothers) have decided that we need to be kept under better control. They're going to turn us into a race of zombies, basically. Or robots. Robot-zombies that follow every single order the leaders give us. Just the thought of it gives me chills.

If you're still having problems following me, it might be best to go back and read the prologue. That'll give you a teensy idea of what might happen. If you're still somehow managing to comprehend what I'm saying, and you don't want to be turned into a robot-zombie, then listen to this:

There's only one way to overthrow the titans. If you read the prologue like a good person, then I bet you know what I'm talking about. The gods. They tried once to kick the titans out of power and almost did. Unfortunately, they didn't succeed. And now they're trapped on Mount Olympus. They run the world, keeping nature in order, but they have to do it from their prison. However, every few years, some of the gods manage to escape their prison. Normally, when this happens, they end up hooking up with some mortal and having kids. That isn't a good thing, especially for the kid. The titans hate demigods. If they find demigods, the demigod is either killed, thrown in prison, or (this is the worst choice) enslaved by the titans. Normally, the more powerful demigods (like the children of the Big Three) are killed as soon as their caught. Apparently, they're too big of a risk to keep around. With other demigods, it depends on the kind of fight they put up as to what punishment they get. Prison is normally for the demigods that are too dangerous to enslave, but not dangerous enough to kill. I've never quite understood the reason they had the prisons, but either way, it's dangerous to be a demigod in the titan world.

So since the gods are locked up on Olympus, and they can't really escape except to make babies, there's nothing stopping the titans, right? Wrong. See, since the titans hate demigods and make their lives a living… well Hades, the demigods have taken it upon themselves to throw all they've got at the titans. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now, I should probably go back to where I come into the story. I'm going to go ahead and warn you, this story might not end well.

…

Okay, so I was currently running away from a bunch of monsters, right?

Well, first off, I should say that the reason I'm running from monsters and not teachers is because in the schools of the "reformed world" monsters are used to take care of the "disciplinary problems" such as myself. I won't go into detail about how big of a problem I am, but let's just say that me running from monsters… not that uncommon.

"Castellan! Stop running or you will get double the punishment!" one of my pursuers yelled.

"No can do!" I shouted back. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that I have problems following rules.

"Lex! Over here!"

I glanced to where the voice had come from. Hiding in some random bushes was a guy named Ryan Wood. I didn't hesitate for a second as I dove into the bushes beside him. We ducked down as the monsters ran past. Then I turned to Ryan.

"Thanks, man," I said as I clapped him on the back. "I owe you one."

"What'd you do this time?" he asked me.

I smirked. "You hear what happened to Vice Principal Munger's desk?" I asked.

Ryan looked at me wide eyed. "_You_ did that?"

"Yep, and it wasn't even hard."

"No wonder they sent the guards after you. What'll happen if you get caught?"

"Eh, they'll give me detention, send me to the principal… it's not like they can do anything worse." I tried.

Ryan looked like he wanted to say something to contradict what I was saying, but he kept quiet.

I guess I should probably explain Ryan some. He moved to my town a few years ago when his dad married the town representative to the titan council. His stepbrother, Josh, is a real jerk to him. Ryan's a tall, skinny guy with brown hair. His hair isn't exactly curly, but it isn't straight either. He doesn't wear it very long, and normally keeps it cut semi-short. He has green eyes that looked like some kind of plant. The majority of the girls at our school don't think he's cute. Me, I don't care about cuteness. As long as the guy has problems with authority, then he's cool with me. But before you start thinking that there's something going on between me and Ryan, think again. We're just good friends that met in detention. (And I'm not joking about that part, either).

Ryan definitely has an issue with authority. But unlike me, he doesn't get landed in detention for setting of stink bombs in the bathrooms. Ryan gets detention for being disloyal to the Titan Order. He's always talking about how much he hates the titans, which is a really dangerous thing to do. Now I hate titans as much as the next person, but I've never gone to the measures Ryan has.

Thing was, for the things he had done, he should've gotten way worse punishment than he did. I asked him why that was once, but he didn't answer. He always changed the subject. The only way I could see him not getting his deserved punishment was because of who his stepmom was.

Anyway, Ryan was my best guy friend. He has been known to save my butt from time to time. Now, was one of those times.

I stood up and brushed off my shorts. "Thanks for the save, Ryan."

He turned his face up to me and smirked. "Yeah, well it's the best I can do, right?"

"Sure," I said with a laugh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a way to blame a nerd for what I did."

Ryan laughed as I jumped over the bush and took off running in the direction I had come from.

I ran away to the back of the school, hoping I wasn't going to run into any monsters. I had plenty of hiding places if that did happen, but I wasn't eager to use them; especially since the closest one was behind a dumpster. Not an ideal place to hide, but it worked.

I made my way towards the back entrance to the school, thinking that I would actually make it into the building without a hitch, until I ran into a girl named Summer Golden.

Before I can go into details on our encounter, I have to explain how I know Summer, because she is actually an important part of this story.

…

My life changed completely the day my mom came home with Summer. She looked a little bit younger than me, maybe a couple of years or so. Mom said she would be living with us from now on.

At first I thought Mom was joking. She could barely take care of the two of us; there was no way she could afford to feed another mouth. That, plus the fact my mom was certifiably crazy. My older brother Luke had run away years ago for that exact reason. I'm sure he would've taken me with him, had I been older. I was only four when he ran away; he had been seven. Mom insisted that Luke was coming back, but I knew better.

Anyway, when Mom showed up with this little girl with curly golden blonde hair and big, innocent brown eyes, I couldn't believe she was actually going to take her in.

"Alex, hunny, please show Summer to her room."

Naturally, I thought she meant Luke's room, because there were only three bedrooms in our small house, and two were currently occupied. And me, being the stingy little seven year old I was, wasn't exactly ready to share my room with a stranger. So I lead Summer up the stairs and began to open the door to my brother's room, thinking this is what Mom wanted. However, when Mom came up with extra blankets she quickly proved me wrong.

"Alexandra!" she yelled. Did I mention how much I hate that name? Mom's the only one I really let call me that. Anyone else who does… well let's just say it's not pretty. "What are you doing?"

"Showing Summer her room," I said, innocently enough.

"Oh no dear. Summer can't stay in this room. This is Luke's room. He'll need it when he comes in from playing."

"Mom," I said, keeping my tone steady, "Luke's not coming back. It's been three years already."

This of course entered us into our old argument of whether or not my brother was ever coming back. Mom was absolutely positive he was. I knew he wasn't. I would even put money on the fact he was dead, but I never told Mom that.

I'll give Summer some credit, during the entire time Mom and I fought, she stayed quiet, leaning against the hallway wall, hugging her backpack against her chest.

I eventually lost the argument. Summer would be staying in my room. I went ahead and made plans on sneaking into Luke's room tonight.

When Mom went downstairs, saying something about getting Luke's lunch ready, I showed Summer to my room.

"Sorry it isn't much. Luke's room's better, but as you probably figured out, Mom isn't exactly willing to fill it."

Summer smiled faintly. "This is fine. It's better than a cardboard box anyway."

I looked at her. "You slept in a cardboard box? Where... where are your parents?"

Summer's smile faded. "My mom hates me and I've never met my dad." I noticed she had a faint trace of a Northern accent.

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But hey, if it helps any, I've never met my dad either. Mom would rather ignore my existence, especially since Luke ran away. So I feel your pain."

That's when the smell of burning cookies reached my noise. A few seconds later I heard the fire alarm going off. I muttered a few words that you wouldn't expect a seven year old to know, then reached into my doorway and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Summer said nothing about my sudden choice of language; she just stepped back out of my way.

As I turned to head down the stairs I turned to Summer. "Make yourself at home," I told her. "Hope you like burnt cookies and moldy PB&J's."

I sprinted down the stairs.

…

So, yeah, Summer's my adopted sister. She is a few years younger, but you would never guess that by the way she acts. Summer is one of those kids that always does as she's told and always follows the rules. Basically, the opposite of me. So when I see her standing right in front of me, I think _Crap._

"The entire school is looking for you Lex," is what Summer said first.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that when I was running away from the monsters," I retorted.

"Why can't you do the responsible thing and accept your punishment?" Summer asked.

"Because it's not fun," I stated.

Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed onto my arm. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I have to take you the principal."

I grumbled as Summer dragged me through the hall. I knew that there wasn't any alternative but to go with her. I just hoped that Prometheus was in a good mood.

…

Yes, my principal is the titan Prometheus. Since our school was one of the first to be reformed, the titans though it would be good to stick one of their own in the big seat.

I'm proud to say that I have made a bit of a name for myself in Principal Prometheus' office. Take when I walked into his office. The secretary, Mrs. Temley, didn't even look up to see who had walked in the door.

"Hello Summer," she said cheerfully. "And Lex, Mr. Prometheus is expecting you."

"Of course he is," I muttered. I shot Summer a look before walking through the door with a cheerful "Hey Mr. P.!"

"Lex," he responded, not looking up at me. "Sit down."

I sat down in my usual seat and leaned back. "How's your day been, Mr. P?"

"Same as usual," he said. He looked up at me. "So, tell me Lex. Why are you here?"

I knew he already knew that bit of information. He just wanted me to say it out loud.

"I rigged Vice Principal Munger's desk to fall through the floor of his office," I admitted.

"Uh huh," Prometheus said, seemingly bored. He leaned back in his rolley-chair and pressed his fingertips together, very CEO like. Taking a deep breath, he said "Okay Lex, I'm going to be straight-forward with you. The… 'Higher-Ups' have begun to take notice in you. According to their beliefs, you aren't helping society. I suggest you shape up or…"

He didn't need to finish that statement.

I frowned. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I didn't want to "shape up" as he put it. Where was the fun in being a normal, law abiding citizen?

Prometheus glanced around the room, like he was worried someone would be eavesdropping. As if that would happen.

"You're on Atlas' college plan, correct?"

I nodded. To tell the truth, I could care less about the whole "college plan" thing but every student was required to have one. I had chosen Atlas' because he's like the Titan of warfare or something like that. I didn't pay close enough attention in Government Education to really know.

The college plans were how the titans sent all of the kids that graduated Reform School to continue their education.

Prometheus leaned forward like he was going to tell me a secret. I did the same.

"Atlas is in charge of finding escaped demigods," Prometheus whispered. He slid a folder across the desk to me. "This is a folder with the files of his most wanted. I need you to study this folder."

I took the folder and looked at the front of it. It was marked **TOP SECRET** in big bold letters on the front.

_How cliché_, I thought. Looking back up at Prometheus I asked "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Prometheus leaned back again. "It seems that Lord Atlas has taken great interest in you, Lex. He gave this file to me, with the instructions of offering you a chance to redeem yourself. He believes that _you _might have better luck hunting these demigods down than he has."

I looked back at the folder. "So I'm supposed to find these people?"

"Or at least find a good lead," Prometheus said nodding.

"And if I do this…"

"Your record gets wiped clean."

I didn't really care about the whole record thing, because all that affected was the fact that the teachers at Atlas' college might hate me. But if it meant not getting eaten, then it was worth a shot.

"Deal," I said, sticking out my hand to shake Prometheus'.

I didn't realize then how much that deal would change my life.

**So there's the first chapter, guys! Hopefully it cleared up some questions you might have had from the prologue. If not, just ask and I'll make sure to get you an answer one way or another, whether in the form of a review reply or in a later chapter. If I don't reply with an answer, assume that the answer will be in a later chapter.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, new chapter! And now, one with the story!**

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 2: Our Goat Gets Nabbed

**LEX**

"You're not going to win," Carl grunted. His face was red and sweat beaded down his face, which was funny, since we hadn't even started arm wrestling yet.

I, on the other hand, was ready to go, and was currently trying to not to be grossed out by his sweaty hand. "Like that will ever happen," I laughed.

"You can't win. You're a girl."

He was kidding right? I had already beaten every guy in this class, including all of the jocks. Carl Bush was a Class A nerd. Being a girl had nothing to do with it. I was just that stinking awesome at arm-wrestling.

"Ready?" the guy holding our hands in place asked.

"You're going down," Carl said.

"Sure," I said, smirking.

"Go!"

Hardly straining, I downed his arm. Cheers erupted from the group of students that had been watching. I leaned back and smirked at Carl.

"Alright, alright," I gloated. "Pay up."

Carl dug in his pocket and handed me five-piece drachma. I flipped the coin into the air, caught it, and stuck it in my pocket.

I was currently in the last class of the day, and I was ready to go home. Prometheus had given me strict instructions to not look at the file until I got home. And let me tell you… it was killing me to have to wait. I'm and ADHD, half-dyslexic kid. That folder felt like a bomb in my book bag.

I glanced at the clock. Three minutes until bell. Time was ticking by too slowly. I was ready to get out of here. After school, Summer and I were riding home with Ryan and his older brother Josh, who as I mentioned earlier, was a real jerk face. But unfortunately, it was either ride with him or ride the smelly bus, and I, for one, had a bad rep with the bus driver.

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNG!_

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, knocking Carl down as he was picking up his crutches. Me, being the nice person I am, didn't really pause to say sorry or to help him. Instead, I shouted "Sorry Carl!" and kept running.

I got to Josh's car at the same time Ryan did. Josh and Summer hadn't gotten there yet. Summer was most likely taking her time, chatting with her nice, rule-abiding friends. I had no idea what Josh was doing, and I really didn't want to do. Josh, along with being a huge dirt bag, was also one of the number one trouble makers in the high school. I didn't really count on him coming anytime soon. Fortunately, Ryan had swiped the spare key to his car, so we were able to wait in the comfort of the AC.

Once we were both inside, I couldn't hold in my secret anymore. I had to tell Ryan about the folder Prometheus had given me.

"Dude, you won't believe what Mr. P. gave me," I announced.

"So you did get caught," Ryan stated, sounding bored.

"Yeah, but seriously Ryan, this is big stuff."

"Okay, fine," Ryan said. "What did he give you?"

I glanced out the windows of the car and then dug into my book bag. "You can't tell anyone, okay? I can't keep this to myself, but I'm not really supposed to tell people."

I showed him the front of the folder and I swear, if he had been drinking something at that moment, it would have been a film worthy spit-take.

"What… why…" Ryan stuttered, apparently incapable of making a complete sentence.

"This is a folder of the most wanted demigods," I stated proudly.

"I know what it is," Ryan snapped. He had suddenly turned very… stressed, almost. "What I don't know is why Prometheus gave it to you."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "He wants me to try and hunt them down. He says if I do, my record will get wiped clean."

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance. At that moment, Summer came sprinting towards the car. She flung open the door and jumped into the backseat beside me. She had this wild, scared look on her face that I hadn't seen since we were little and it was the first time she had ever seen Mom having one of her "fits". I didn't get to ask her what was wrong, because then the driver's door was flung open and someone jumped into the driver's seat, put the car into drive, peeled out of the parking lot so fast I didn't even have time to yell.

As I fought to get my seatbelt on, I realized that the driver wasn't Josh. In fact, the driver wasn't even Josh's age. It was Carl.

By that time, I had recovered from my shock enough to ask questions.

"Okay, why is the _nerd_ driving the car, and what the heck is going on!" See that, harsh and straight to the point; best way to interrogate.

"Shut up, Lex!" Carl shouted at me. "Before I answer questions, I gotta get you guys out of here!"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but apparently Ryan did.

"I'm guessing they found her?" he asked Carl quietly.

The nerd nodded grimly. "They've figured both of them out. And probably you too. We need to get to camp ASAP."

Summer gave me a confused look. She leaned forward in her seat, placing her head between the two guys in the front. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked innocently. Being twelve, she could still pull off the childlike-innocence thing. "And what the heck were those things at the school, Carl?"

"First things first," Ryan said. He turned his head to look at me. "Lex, you need to ditch that folder."

"No way man!" I objected. "I still haven't looked at this thing yet."

Ryan reached back and tried to snatch it from my hands, but I held on tight.

"Let go!" he shouted.

"Not happening!" I shouted back.

We kept playing tug-of-war until I finally managed to yank it out of Ryan's hand. The folder flew open and landed on a random page in my lap. Looking back on it, I debate if it had been fate, or merely a coincidence. I looked down at the page and couldn't contain my gasp.

I was looking at my brother's face. Or, more correctly, a picture of his face. Underneath the picture was a bunch of words about him.

**Name:** Luke Castellan

**Age:** Seventeen

**Godly Parent:** Hermes

**Location:** Unknown

**Mortal Parent's Location: **Known

**This demigod is clever and resourceful. Extremely dangerous.**

_**Side Note:**__ Demigod has a younger sister that may or may not be a demigod herself. _

Summer looked up at me in shock. "Did you know that?" she asked.

I shook my head, still staring down at the page. The fact that Luke was a demigod was surprising enough in its own right (though it did explain why he ran away so young and hadn't come back). But what really had hit me hard was what the side note had said. _A younger sister... may or may not be a demigod._ It was talking about me. It was saying that _I_ could be a demigod.

"Can I throw the folder out now?" Ryan asked softly.

I nodded numbly and allowed him to pull it out of my lap. I had no idea who the others were in that file, but if the rules had changed now. My brother was one of them, and could easily be one too. There was no way I could hunt them down and turn them into Atlas.

Ryan opened his window and chucked the folder out. Then he looked at Carl. "What was Summer talking about? The things at the school?"

Carl's face paled. "Let's just stick with the fact that they weren't the kind of monsters Lex is used to being hunted by."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked indignantly.

Carl ignored me. "The monsters at the school were some of Atlas' best hunters. Laistrygonians using hellhounds to track you guys down."

"Ah man," Ryan groaned. "That's not good. I mean… either of them are bad enough by themselves, but together…"

"Wait," Summer stated. "Why are they tracking us?"

Ryan and Carl exchanged glances. They appeared to be having a silent argument. And apparently, Ryan lost.

"Ugh, fine!" he grumbled. He turned to me and Summer. "The monsters are tracking you because they believe you're demigods."

Summer's mouth dropped open, and I'm pretty sure mine did too. It was one thing to see it written down in some random folder; but to have my best friend tell me that…

"You… you're not serious, are you?" Summer stammered.

Ryan grimaced. "Unfortunately, I am. That's why me and Carl are here, to protect you guys…"

The car made a screeching sound as Carl swerved into mine and Summer's driveway.

"Yeah, I feel super protected," I muttered.

"Wait, does that mean you two are demigods also?" Summer asked.

"I am," Ryan responded. "Carl's a…"

"Satyr!" Carl answered quickly. He glanced into the rearview mirror, like he was worried something was following us.

"You mean you're one of those half-goat guys?" I asked.

Carl made an irritated bleating noise, which only confirmed my suspicions. He didn't answer my question, but instead hit the brake of the car hard as he reached our house.

"Why did we stop here?" Summer asked. She looked at Carl. "I thought you said we had to go somewhere far away."

"We do," Carl responded. "But I figured you guys would want to grab some clothes and supplies before we leave. You need to hurry, though. I don't think we've lost them for long."

I grumbled as I climbed out of the car. I didn't really like being told that I was being protected… especially not by a nerd with crutches that I beat at arm wrestling on a day-to-day basis.

**...**

Summer and I wasted no time dumping the books out of our school bags and replacing them with clothes. I might not have liked being bossed around by Carl, but something told me that I needed to listen to that guy.

I finished packing before Summer did; probably because I didn't care about my appearance as much as she did. While I was waiting for her to finish up, I went into Luke's room. Don't ask me why. I just had this strange feeling that I needed to go in there.

I rarely went into my brother's room. After ten years since he had ran away, Mom had taken to the habit of locking the door to his room. That didn't really affect me, because I was pretty good at picking locks. Since it had been ten years, I had long decided that Luke was dead, and it just brought back bad memories to go into his room. But after seeing his profile in that folder, I knew that I needed to go in there.

Nothing had really changed compared to the last time I had snuck into Luke's room, which didn't surprise me since no one really goes in there. His bed was still made from neatly from the last day he had been at home. Even his toys were scattered across the floor where he'd left them. I glanced around the room and sighed. Why had I come in here again? There was nothing here. I was about to turn and leave, but then something caught my eye. A shoebox was sticking out from under Luke's bed. I frowned as I bent down to pick it up. The top was dusty, like it hadn't been bothered in forever. I opened the box, figuring I'd find a pair of old shoes Luke had left behind. What was actually in the box surprised me. It was a box of random… junk. On top of it was a folded piece of paper. I picked up the paper and was about to open it up, when suddenly Summer burst into the room.

"Lex, we have to go!" she exclaimed. "Now!"

I didn't have time to ask her what she was talking about. Summer grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs. I hugged Luke's shoe box under my arm. It was a shoebox full of junk, and I felt that I was going to need it later. See what finding out that you're a demigod can do to your brain?

We made it out the door and were about to sprint to the car when someone grabbed us from behind and yank us into the bushes.

"Shhh," Ryan whispered. "Don't freak out, but the monsters captured Carl."

"What?" I hissed. "Why would they capture the nerdy satyr?"

"I don't know," Ryan said.

Summer frowned. "How did these bushes get here?" she asked. I glanced at her. She was more worried about the random bushes we were hiding behind than the fact that our nerdy satyr friend was kidnapped by monsters.

Ryan's face turned a little pink. "I, uh… I made them grow. My mom's the goddess Demeter, so I can do stuff like that."

I almost busted out laughing, which would've been really bad since we were sort of hiding from monsters.

"Your mom's… Demeter?" I snickered. "Isn't she, like, the goddess of plants?"

"Agriculture," Ryan retorted. "But, that does include most plants, so I guess." He sighed.

I didn't get a chance to make a smart comment back, because right then, we saw the monsters. I'd never seen Laistrygonians or hellhounds up close before. Actually, I had never seen them in person before. It wasn't exactly an experience that I wanted to repeat.

The hellhounds all varied in size; some were the size of monster trucks, others were the size of buses. The smallest was actually the size of a minivan. The Laistrygonians were just as bad. Imagine the biggest, nastiest football linebackers you could imagine. Now double the scariness and nastiness then throw in some gross looking tattoos and a completely raunchy smell and you have a pretty decent idea of how the giants looked. I had to throw my hand over Summer's mouth to keep her from screaming.

I looked over at Ryan, who was now holding a sword. I didn't pause to wonder how he had suddenly obtained a sharp object. I was more worried about how we could get past the monsters without being attacked.

"So… what do we do?" I asked Ryan.

He shook his head. "We… uh…"

"Guys!" Summer said. "Look!"

We looked in the direction she was pointing. There was Carl, slung over a Laistrygonian's shoulder like a sack of flower. And he was missing his pants. It was a little disturbing seeing his furry butt.

"We need to help him," Summer said, starting to stand up.

Both Ryan and I yanked her back down.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed. "We know nothing about fighting things like that!"

"Ryan does," she protested.

Ryan's eyes widened. "I'm not good enough to fight all of them," he said. "There's no way we can help Carl. All we can do is try to get out of here alive."

I nodded. "Where's the car?"

Ryan pointed over to a random growth of ivy that looked mysteriously like a car. "I had to disguise our smell in it. Three demigods tend to leave a pretty strong smell."

"So how are we going to get into it?" I asked.

"Er, I hadn't really thought about that," Ryan muttered. He thought for a moment before finally saying "Okay, how about this. Once the monsters pass, we take off running for the car. I'll do my best to get rid of most of the vines by the time we get there."

"And if you don't?" Summer asked.

"Let's not think about that," Ryan responded. Glancing up, he added "Get ready to run." Then he pushed our heads down as the monsters walked past our hiding place and into the house.

When we were sure they were all inside, we jumped up and sprinted towards the car. I watched in amazement as the ivy around the car started to shrink. I glanced at Ryan who had a look of intense concentration on his face. He stumbled as he got a few feet within the car. Summer had already jumped into the backseat and was yelling at us to hurry. I caught Ryan as he fell and dragged him the last few feet. I got him into the car right as a hellhound jumped out of the second floor window of my house. Someone screamed, and I hope it wasn't me.

"Lex!" Summer screamed. "Get in the car!"

I did as she said, though I had my doubts about how Josh's tiny car would protect against a hellhound the size of a semi. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I knew little about driving a car, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was a desperate time if anything was.

I threw the car into drive and peeled out of the driveway as fast as I dared. Ryan groaned in the passenger seat.

"If the monsters don't kill us, your driving will," he muttered.

I swerved to miss a Laistrygonian. "And you complaining won't help," I grumbled.

Ryan smirked as he picked my shoebox out of the floor. As he opened it up, he asked "Why did you bring this?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I just…"

Ryan interrupted me as he started reading the note from the top.

"Dear Lexi," he read. "I hope you never need these, but if you do, put them do good use. Love, your big bro, Luke."

I shot him a curious glance as he started digging through the box. "No way," he muttered. "This is awesome!"

"Dude, it's a bunch of junk in a shoebox," I said. "What is so awesome about that?"

Ryan pulled out two pencils. "You know what these are?" he asked.

"Number twos," I said.

Ryan rolled his eyes and placed the pencils back in the box. Next, he pulled out a gold hair clip decorated with a sun charm. He grinned. "What about this?"

"Ryan!" I yelled. "We are sort of the middle of running for our lives. Can you stop playing the guessing game?"

"Fine," Ryan said. He turned around and handed Summer the hair clip. "Here you go Summer," he said.

Summer took the clip from him gingerly. "Uh, thanks," she muttered.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked as Ryan continued to shift through the box.

"Long Island," he responded, not looking up.

"Say what?" I asked. "Long Island… New York?"

"Uh huh."

"Why on earth are we going to Long Island?"

"It's a safe haven," Ryan said. "For demigods."

"Okay then," I muttered and turned back to my driving.

…

I don't know how it worked, but we managed to get through Connecticut without getting killed or pulled over. In fact, we made it almost all the way to Long Island. We were thirty miles out of New York City when a bolt of lightning hit the road a few yards in front of us.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I swerved to dodge the hole.

Unfortunately it was raining, so I hit a puddle and started spinning out of control. Both Summer and Ryan had been asleep, but they jolted awake when they heard me screaming.

"Brake!" Ryan yelled.

I tried that, but when you're halfway hydroplaning, hitting the brake isn't really a smart idea.

And so, our spinning didn't end until we slammed into a tree… which of course caused the airbags to go off right in mine and Ryan's faces.

"Ugh," Ryan groaned, pushing the airbag to deflate it. "I'm pretty sure that these things _don't_ help that much."

"I know," I muttered, rubbing my nose.

That's when there were two loud thuds on the top of our car. I shot Ryan a look that said _what the heck?_ as he reached for his sword.

"I'm not sure," he whispered. "You two stay down while I…"

That's when the two front doors were yanked open.

**Is it too early in the story for a cliffy? Well, either way, this will be fun to continue. :)**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry about the uber late update. I was lacking inspiration, then school started and things have just been hectic. But I finally got this chapter done.**

**Also, about that author's note. I promise that I won't post anymore. And thanks for those of you who care. It makes me feel better knowing I do have an audience for this story even if they don't review. And I would like to say that I didn't post that for sympathy. Honestly, I don't even remember why I did except for the fact I was lacking inspiration (that kind of happens a lot) and that I was a little upset over lack of reviews.**

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 3: We Meet the Criminals

**SUMMER**

I hope that I wasn't the only one screaming when the doors flew open.

Oh, hey, this is Summer, by the way. Lex and I are going to take turns narrating, and now it's my turn. Before I continue with the story, I would like to say that finding out that Lex and Ryan were demigods was very surprising. Carl being a satyr was even more so. But when they said that I was one, I actually wasn't that shocked. It actually made a lot of sense. My entire life, I've known there was something different about me… and it wasn't just the ADHD and dyslexia.

And now that that's out of the way, let's continue with the story.

To set the ultra scary scene, put yourself it a just wrecked car during a thunder storm, and the front two doors have just been yanked open by two mysterious figures that I doubt had very good intentions in mind. Scared yet? Yeah, I thought you might be.

Lex and Ryan were yanked out of their seats and I heard them struggling with someone outside. There was a lot of swearing in a language I didn't recognize, but somehow understood.

As I was trying to figure out what to do, the hair clip Ryan had given me started to get hot. I pulled it out of my hair confused, and as soon as I did, it elongated into a large, golden bow. I gasped, especially when I felt a quiver appear on my back.

_What the heck is going on,_ I thought, just as a heard Lex scream my name.

Led by some unknown instinct, I opened the door and jumped out of the door. Unfortunately, it was dark, and I couldn't see what I was doing. Then, there was a tugging in my gut and suddenly the sun broke through the clouds. I heard the yells of our attackers as they were blinded by the sudden burst of light. I felt the gut pull subside. Unfortunately as it did, my head started spinning. But I shook off the feeling and ran to the front of the car where I heard voices, bow drawn.

When I got there, I was actually pretty surprised about what I saw. Ryan and Lex were standing pinned up against a tree by two girls that had their backs to me. One had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail while the other had short, spiky black hair that hung down a little bit past her chin. The black haired chick was dressed in punk clothes. She was holding a spear and had a shield strapped onto her left arm. I couldn't see the front of the shield, but by the way Lex and Ryan seemed to be avoiding looking at it, I didn't really want to see it. The blonde girl was dressed in an orange t-shirt and denim shorts, and was a little shorter than her companion. She was holding some kind of weapon in front of her, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Ryan was staring at the two girls in shock, and Lex was glancing between the three of them like she was trying to piece a puzzle together. It took them a few seconds to see me.

Lex's eyes got wide when she spotted me. Unfortunately, it also gave away the fact that I was standing behind the other two girls. They spun around to face me, each one pointing her weapon at me.

"Gah!" I shouted, lowering my bow. "Don't hurt me!"

The two girls exchanged glances. Now that they had turned to face me, I could see that the black haired girl was a little older than the blonde one, who looked to be about Lex and Ryan's age. Punk Girl also had scary electric blue eyes that I knew immediately were great at giving death glares. Blondie's eyes were scary in their own right; a startling stormy gray color that seemed to take in everything about me in five seconds. But what really scared me was Punk Girl's shield. On the front of it was the face of the scariest monster I had ever seen. I couldn't help but to flinch at the sight of it.

That's when Ryan did something really surprising. He stepped between the two girls and said "It's okay. That's Summer. She's with us."

"She is?" Punk Girl asked.

"Well, she wouldn't be pointing an arrow at you if she wasn't a demigod," Lex stated, rolling her eyes. "And considering she got out of _our _car, and is pointing the arrow at _you_ and not _us_, I would think that she's with us."

Punk Girl turned towards her. "If I were you, I would watch that mouth," she snarled.

"Thalia," Ryan said to her. I didn't know how he knew her name. "That's Lex Castellan."

Blondie's eyes got wide. "Luke's sister?" she asked in shock.

Ryan nodded.

"How do you know who Luke is?" I asked. "And how do you know each other?"

"I asked them the same thing," Lex muttered. "They haven't answered that, or my first question: Who the heck are you people?"

Ryan frowned before addressing the two of us. "This is Thalia and Annabeth," he said, pointing to the two girls. "They're demigods… obviously. They came from camp, though I don't know why…" He fixed them with a glare that wasn't all that harsh, considering both of them could easily out do it.

"We heard Carl was captured," Blondie, or Annabeth, apparently, said. "They sent us out to make sure you got here safely."

"_They _sent you here, or _Luke_ sent you here?" Ryan asked skeptically.

I was right about Thalia giving amazing death glares. "Just because Luke's older than me," she stated harshly, "doesn't mean I take orders from him."

Before Ryan could retaliate, Lex spoke up.

"Hey, wait a second!" she shouted, stepping through the other three and coming to stand beside me. "If Luke is _so_ concerned about me, then why isn't_ he_ here instead of _you two_?"

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged nervous glances. I could tell they were having a silent debate between the two of them. Finally, Annabeth sighed and turned back to Lex.

"Luke wasn't… available to come, so he sent us. But we should be able to see him when we get to camp." She pointed across the road to where a white van sat. "So why don't we do that?"

…

And I thought Carl and Lex were bad drivers.

Even though we were thirty minutes out of Manhattan, I'm pretty sure Thalia got us there in about fifteen. Her speedometer never dropped below eighty, which was pretty impressive for a van the size of this one. What I found weird was the fact that no one stopped us as we speed through the city.

"How can you get through this traffic so fast?" Lex asked.

Thalia swerved out of the lane and speed past a line of cars. Even though it was pretty late at night, the streets were still crowded.

"It's a gift," Thalia responded. "Whenever we leave camp, we always try to get to and from wherever we go as quickly as possible, so it comes in handy to be able to handle New York traffic."

Thalia turned down a street and onto a bridge. The road sign read "To Long Island".

Soon the scenery changed to rolling hills and farmlands. Thalia turned down a long wooded driveway that had a sign that said "Delphi Strawberry Service".

"Strawberry service?" I asked.

"It's a cover," Annabeth explained. "We can't let people know who or what we really are."

We pulled out of the woods, and I gasped at what I saw in front of us. It was a large, farm like valley, except instead of rolling fields of crops; there was a large assortment of weird looking buildings. Lex and I gaped at the sight.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Ryan called out.

…

When Thalia parked van, we all clambered out. Ryan ran off, saying something about finding two girls named Katie and Miranda. Lex frowned as he left, until Annabeth clarified that Katie and Miranda Gardner were daughters of Demeter… Ryan's half-sisters.

With that out of the way, Thalia and Annabeth proceeded to give Lex and me the grand tour of camp. We started at the Big House, which as could be expected, was a large blue farm house that looked like the most normal building at the camp as near as I could tell. Annabeth said that it had once been the home of the camps activities director, back before the reforming started. She said that he had disappeared a few years ago, and no one had heard from him since. I couldn't help but notice that the sadness that crept into her eyes and voice as she spoke about him.

Thalia dragged us down the hill and across an archery range. While we walked, she talked about how the camp had changed since the reforms began. According to her, Camp Half-Blood used to be the place where demigods could come to escape all the trouble they got into in the real world, but now that the titans were starting re-establish control in the real world, the demigods had to train harder than ever. They had little time to do anything else now.

Thalia had been in the middle of explaining the different cabins when a lean, Hispanic looking boy ran up to us. He was out of breath and his face was red.

"Thalia! Annabeth! Sword… arena… fighting…" he said, still catching his breath.

"Who is fighting, Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Clarisse," Leo said. "And the Stolls."

Thalia cursed. "Where's Jason and Percy?" she asked. "Or Nico?"

Leo shook his head. "They're still gone. I don't think they're gonna be back until later this evening."

"What about Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"I think someone was going to find her," Leo responded. "But I have no idea where she is."

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged glances. Thalia sighed and pulled a Mace Canister out of her back pocket. It expanded until she was holding her spear. Annabeth unsheathed her knife.

"You two," Thalia said, gesturing at me and Lex with her spear. "Follow us, and stay out of the way."

Well, I'm not sure about you, but when a girl dressed up in punk clothes points a spear at me, I find it best to listen to her. Apparently, Lex thought the same thing because she followed along without arguing.

Leo led the way to sword arena. When we got there, the sight I saw was almost humorous, had there been a lack of sharp objects involved. The fight was two boys against one girl, and the two guys were getting their butts handed to them. They were both tall and slender, with brown hair that was drenched in sweat. One was a little taller than the other, but that was the only difference I could see between them. They were both holding bronze swords, holding them out between themselves and their opponent.

The girl could've easily made pro wrestlers go crying for their mommies. She was very tall and buff, with stringy brown hair tied back with a red bandana. She held a long spear that had a weird feel around it. The more I studied it; I noticed that it was sparking with electricity. This chick had an electric spear. I made up my mind then and there to avoid her as much as possible.

Thalia sprinted straight into the action, right as Electric Spear yelled out "You punks too chicken to fight?" and lifted her spear like she was going to throw it.

"Clarisse!" Thalia yelled, reaching up and snagging the spear before she could release it. I couldn't see how Thalia wasn't fried to a crisp doing that, but she seemed fine. "What the Hades is going on here?"

Clarisse glared at Thalia. With a menacing tone, she replied "Those punks thought it'd be funny to prank the Ares cabin…"

"It would've been _hilarious_!" the taller of the boys objected.

"Travis," Annabeth stated firmly, "Shut up."

Travis frowned. "It's true," he muttered.

Clarisse continued. "They decided to rig a bomb in our armor chest."

"A stink bomb?" Annabeth asked her.

The shorter boy started snickering. "In a cabin that has _land mines_ in the floor? Why would we use a stink bomb?"

"That's too amateur-ish for our level of skills," Travis added.

Thalia turned from Clarisse to the two boys. "You set _real_ bombs off in their cabin?"

"Nothing too big," the short boy said.

"Just a small boom," Travis continued.

"Just enough to scare them to Hades," the shorter one finished.

"I can't believe you two!" Annabeth exclaimed.

As I watched the entire exchange between them, I couldn't help but feel completely confused. One look at Lex told me the same thing about her.

"They're sons of Hermes," a familiar voice said behind us.

Both Lex and I jumped and spun around to see who had spoken.

"Dang, Ryan," Lex muttered, realizing it was him. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned back to the others. "The two boys are Travis and Connor Stoll. Travis is the taller one. And like I said, they're the sons of Hermes."

"The messenger god?" I asked.

Ryan nodded. "And thieves, pranks, mischief… anything they could really get in trouble for really. The big girl's name is Clarisse La Rue. She's a daughter of Ares. I'd avoid her if I were you."

Suddenly, there was strange roaring sound. I heard Annabeth and Thalia each mutter a few curses each. I followed their gaze and my mouth dropped open. A huge wall of water was racing from the canoe lake up to the sword arena.

Ryan cursed. "What the Hades is he doing?" he muttered, pushing me and Lex out of the wave's path as much as he could.

"Who?" Lex yelled as she watched the wave.

"Percy," Ryan responded, like that really cleared things up.

The wave crashed into the arena, drenching everyone within a fifteen foot radius, including us. Then, as soon as it appeared, all of the water receded back into the lake. I could hear laughing, but no one in the arena was laughing.

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth yelled, storming off in the direction of the lake.

For the first time I notice the three boys standing a little ways off. Two appeared to be close to Lex's age, which was fourteen. One had unruly black hair with bangs that hang a little above his eyes; the other had short cut blonde hair that was a little lighter than my own. The last one looked a year or two younger than me. He had shaggy black hair that hung down close to his shoulders. They were all three cracking up laughing, and I knew immediately that they had something to do with the fact that everyone was now dripping with water.

Thalia charged after Annabeth, and seeing the ferocity in her eyes as she passed by I was momentarily scared for the boy behind the wave. I wasn't really surprised to see Annabeth and Thalia grab the boys by the collars and drag them back towards the amphitheater. They all three protested and Ryan started laughing behind me and Lex.

"What are you laughing at?" Lex asked.

Ryan just shook his head. "Those guys there are the sons of the Big Three," he stated. When me and Lex gave him confused looks, he clarified: "The Big Three are the sons of Kronos; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Percy's the older black haired one." Ryan pointed to the guy Annabeth was dragging. "He's the son of Poseidon, which is how he was able to summon that wave."

"Who…" I started to ask, but Ryan continued without letting me finish.

"The blonde one is Jason Grace, son of Zeus. He's Thalia's full brother."

"So that means…" Lex started to say.

"Thalia's the daughter of Zeus," Ryan finished for her. "That's how Clarisse's electric spear didn't affect her. And that other kid is Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades."

We watched as Thalia and Annabeth threw the three boys to the ground. A small group swarmed around them. But before chaos could erupt, a strong female voice yelled

"Everyone chill out!"

Everyone froze. People scrambled out of the way as a very pretty girl walked through the crowd. I knew immediately that she was the one who had stopped the riot. Leo was trailing behind her, but no one really paid attention to him; they were all staring at the girl. As she got closer, I realized that she was seriously pretty but for some reason she appeared to be trying hard to _not_ draw attention to herself. Her hair was cut in choppy layers, looking like she had done it herself. Small braids hung in random places through her hair. Her eyes were kaleidoscope of colors. When she reached where Annabeth and Thalia stood over Percy, Jason, and Nico, she stared down at the three boys with a cold look.

"What were you idiots thinking?" she asked firmly, her gaze fixed mostly on Jason, even though Percy was the most to blame.

Lex turned towards Ryan. "Who is that?" she whispered.

Ryan was mesmerized by the girl. Lex smacked him in the face to wake him out of his daze.

"Gods dang, Lex," he muttered. "What was that for?"

"I asked you who she is," Lex responded, pointing to the girl interrogating the three boys.

Ryan blinked. "Oh, that's Piper McLean. She's the daughter of Aphrodite. She can… err… she can be _really_ convincing at times."

I got the feeling Ryan was going to say something else besides that, but I didn't get a chance to ask him, because that was when Piper first noticed us. She had been chewing Percy, Jason, and Nico out, but when she looked up she realized me and Lex were standing there.

"Oh!" she said, glancing at Annabeth and Thalia. "Hi there! I'm Piper, head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. Sorry about those three there," she gestured to Percy, Jason, and Nico, who had stood up behind her.

"The Stolls talked us into helping them prank Clarisse," Percy explained. He opened his mouth to say more, but Leo interrupted him.

"How much are they paying you guys?" he blurted.

Nico grinned slyly. Even if he was only ten or eleven-ish, I could tell this kid was capable of many terrifying evils.

"Five drachma," he said, "Each."

Leo frowned. "Those cheats," he swore. "They only paid me three when I helped them out."

Jason laughed and looked like he was about to add to the conversation, but Piper jumped in front of him.

"Hey, before you dork-brains totally confuse the new girls, can we at least here their names?" she asked.

"Don't worry about confusing us, Piper," Lex said. "Stuff like that… I'm totally used to. And my name's Lex, by the way. Lex..."

She was interrupted when a male voice behind us said "Lexi?"

My eyes widened. The last person I knew who had ever called Lex "Lexi" was Ryan, and he had ended up with his head in the trash can because of it. But when Lex heard this voice, her eyes didn't flare with their usual hatred. Instead, she looked almost confused as she slowly turned around.

"That's me," she said cautiously.

That's when I saw who it was that had spoken. I almost didn't recognize him at first, but I knew Lex did the way her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh… gods," she breathed. "Lu…"

The boy grinned and walked towards her, wrapping Lex in a huge hug. Lex was still shocked, and didn't really respond at first. But once she got over that, she quickly wrapped her arms around the boy. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

When the stepped back from each other, the boy wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulders and called out loudly:

"Hey! Everyone! I want you all to meet my little sister! Lex Castellan!"

**Sooo, I need to know: who do you guys like better? Lex or Summer? (I mean in terms of POV). I do have my preference, but I'm not going to state it right now.**

**Anyway, Review!**

**Oh! And for those of you who have read my Heroes of Olympus stories… you all remember my friend Kayla, right? Well, if you do, you should know that she now has a fan-fiction account: revolution-maker229 (I'm pretty sure that's it). She's currently working on the beginning of a Hunger Games fic (which I'm helping with :]). So if any of you are HG fans, you should check it out in the near future!**

**Again, I will say:**

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I want to point out that the CHB in this story is similar but not similar to the original. Also, as you probably already guessed from when I referred to Jason as the son of Zeus instead of Jupiter that I'm not going to involve the whole Greek-Roman thing. After I read the SON, I'll include the characters from it, except I'll refer to their parents by their Greek names (if there is one).**

Chapter 4: I Get Attacked by a Sacred Pig

**LEX**

I was glad when Luke pulled me away from the group, saying he needed to talk to his sister in private. He dragged me off to a quiet place in the woods next to the stream. As far as I know, Summer was dragged off to continue her tour, since she didn't have a long lost brother to get reacquainted with.

We sat in silence for a little while, Luke picking at a hole in his jeans. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"After ten years you don't have anything to say to me," I teased, nudging him with my shoulder.

He pushed me back gently. "Oh I have plenty to say to you," he said. "I'm just having problems deciding what to say first."

"Just start at the beginning," I responded.

"Okay," he sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Well, when I ran away, I didn't want to leave you behind, but I had no choice. You were only four, and I knew that you probably wouldn't be able to make it for long. I didn't know about camp when I first ran away, but I knew I had to get away from home. You know how Mom is…"

I smirked. "She was devastated when you left. I don't think a day went by that she didn't say 'Don't worry Alexandra; your brother will come in from playing soon'. You don't know how many times I wanted to run away myself."

"Why didn't you?"

I sighed. "Summer."

"That girl you came here with?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "Mom found her on the streets when I was seven. Summer was five at the time. She had run away from her home in Massachusetts because her mom was a prostitute. As we got older, Mom and I started to argue more. Every night I would tell Summer how much I wanted to leave, and that she should leave with me. But she always refused and persuaded me to stay."

Luke nodded. "Still wish you could've gotten here sooner. We need all the able bodies to fight that we can get."

"Fighting?" I asked. "Who are you fighting?"

"The titans," Luke sighed. "Back in the old days, they basically just ignored the fact that demigods existed. But then they started the reforming and threatened to change everything we know about the world. They want to change everyone into good, law abiding citizens."

"But why?" I knew that the titans wanted to regain control of the human world, but I had never understood why.

"Humans are getting too smart," Luke explained. "The titans think they're getting too dangerous, so they decided to regain control. At first, they left the demigods alone, but then they found the Graces."

"Thalia and Jason?"

He nodded. They hadn't known about any children of the Big Three until then. Percy is older than Jason by a few months, but the titans didn't find him until later. Thalia and Jason were sort of a package deal." He frowned and looked off in the distance. "They attacked they're home, and the two of them had to run away. Ms. Grace was killed."

"Oh," I murmured.

He laughed. "It's okay; they weren't big fans of their mom anyway. She was an actress and an alcoholic. So they ran away from home trying to escape the titans. They had heard about the camp, and were trying to get there..."

"You're talking like something bad happened to them," I stated.

"Well, they were making their way across the country, but they were two untrained children of Zeus. I doubt you know this, but demigods have this… smell. I don't know what we smell like, but satyrs and monsters can smell us from a long ways away. Children of the Big Three have the strongest smells."

"Ryan mentioned something like that, back when we were at our house. He said that he had to disguise our scent, because three demigods leave a pretty strong smell."

Luke nodded. "Ryan's a pretty smart kid. That's why I was glad to have him looking after you. Along with Carl."

"Like I need looking out for," I said. "Anyway, what happen with the Graces?"

"Well, somewhere along the way they got in some trouble, and Thalia lost Jason. At the time he was seven, Thalia was nine. Shortly after she lost him, I ran into her. She asked me to help her find her brother, but instead we found Annabeth, who had a tragic story all her own. We stayed on the run for months, until Grover found us."

"Grover?"

"Yeah, he was the satyr camp sent to find Thalia, her being the daughter of Zeus and all. He wasn't supposed to help Annabeth and me, but Thalia refused to leave us behind. Grover didn't really have any choice but to drag us along. I was eleven then. Thalia was still nine, though her birthday was coming up soon. Annabeth was seven, which was the same age as Jason. Anyway, Grover found us, and after a lot of debating, he finally agreed to lead all three of us to camp. On our way there, however, the titans' hunters picked up our scent. They cornered us on Half Blood Hill. We had nowhere to go. That's when Atlas himself showed up. He told us that he would let Annabeth, Grover, and me go, but Thalia had to come with them."

Luke closed his eyes as if he was lost in thought. I didn't want to break him out of it, but I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"I wasn't about to let Thalia give herself up for us, but I didn't want Annabeth to face what I knew the titans wanted. So I told Grover to take her down the hill. I stood beside Thalia, who glared at me when I didn't leave. Atlas told his men to me and Thalia up, but Thalia was never one to go down without a fight, and she's never really been one to share the glory of doing something noble." He smirked a little at that. "She grabbed my arm and sent a huge shock through my entire body. It was enough to knock me out for a good while. When I woke up, I was laying on top of the hill. Thalia, Atlas, Atlas' army… they were all gone."

"Luke! We need you at the cabin!"

We both looked up to see who had spoken. It was one of the Stolls, but I couldn't tell which one it was.

Luke frowned. "Okay, try and take care of it until I get there."

The Stoll ran off and Luke stood up. "It's almost time for campfire anyway," he muttered, helping me stand. "With any luck, you or your friend will get claimed soon. Though my guess is that you're a daughter of Hermes, since that's who my dad is. It's just weird though. I don't remember Hermes ever coming back around to see Mom after I was born…"

"Maybe I'm not a daughter of Hermes then," I said.

Luke glanced at me curiously. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

By this time, we had made it out of the woods and were getting close to the cabins. I shifted my book bag on my back. Luke glanced at it. "You need to leave that somewhere? You can leave that in my cabin if you want."

"Your cabin?"

Luke pointed towards the cabin we just happened to be passing right then. I couldn't help but notice that out of all the cabins, it looked the most normal. It was wooden cabin, with a large silver caduceus hanging over the door.

"This is where me and the Stolls stay," Luke said. "And any other kid who isn't claimed yet. You and Summer can stay here for now."

"Hey Luke! There you are!"

I looked at the guy standing in the doorway. He was definitely Hispanic, but as far as I could tell, he didn't really share the sharp facial features that Luke and the Stolls had.

"Chris, what's going on?"

The guy, Chris apparently, smirked. But instead of answering Luke's question, he looked at me. "Is that your sister?"

I frowned. "My name's Lex, Mr…."

"Chris," Chris said, stepping off the porch and extending his hand towards me. "Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Nice to meet you," I murmured, shaking his hand.

He laughed and turned back to Luke. "Annabeth wanted me to tell you that that Summer girl was claimed."

Both mine and Luke's eyes widened. "Really," Luke asked. "By who?"

"Apollo," Chris said. "Which actually makes sense. I mean, if you look at her, she sort of just screams: 'Apollo Girl!' ya know?"

I stared at him skeptically. Then I glanced at Luke.

"Yeah, I don't really know," Luke said with a shrug. "My brothers… well, they're original at least. Now come on, I'll find you somewhere to stick your stuff."

Luke led me into the cabin and it looked just like I expected it too. I'll spare you all the details, so just use your imagination to picture the interior of a normal camp cabin. He pointed to a bed in the corner that was separated some from the other beds. "You can sleep there for now. We don't really have many girls in this cabin, just Blair and Kai who normally hang out with the Gardner sisters. They're undetermined, and they don't know who their parents are. But you probably won't see them very often."

I looked at the bunk bed closest to mine. Both beds were covered with colorful sheets and there were plenty of pictures tapped up on the wall and ceiling beside their bed.

The other side of the room was what I quickly realized was the boys' side of the room. There were piles of clothes sticking out under all of the beds, not to mention the multiple candy wrappers that littered the floor.

Apparently Luke noticed what I was looking at. "Yeah, the Hermes cabin doesn't normally win daily inspection. Us, and the majority of the male god cabins." He smirked.

"Morning inspection?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now it's time for dinner. The campfire. Hopefully you'll get claimed by the time the night's over with."

I threw my bag down onto my new bed and was about to head out the door when Luke stopped me.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling the shoebox I had found in his room out of my bag.

"You tell me," I said. "I found it in your room. And the note on the inside of it was from you."

Luke's face lit up. "You found it! Have you tried any of the weapons?"

"Weapons?" I asked, walking up beside him.

He pulled out the two pencils Ryan had held earlier. "Do you…"

"Those are just pencils, Luke," I stated. "I told Ryan the same thing."

Luke shrugged and put the pencils back in the box. "I'll take this with me. We'll get some of the others to show you what these things do."

He tucked the box under his arm and walked out the door. I followed, realizing just how hungry I was.

…

On our way up to the dining pavilion, we passed by a group of bushes. I could see Summer up at the pavilion, standing next to a tall blonde guy that looked about a year older than me. A little ways off Ryan was talking to two girls, who looked a lot like him, except both of their hair was lighter than Ryan's. The Graces were standing beside Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, and Piper.

"You can sit with me at dinner," Luke said. "There's this really weird rule that you have to sit with your cabin, but we don't exactly follow that now, since there isn't exactly an adult to enforce the rules. But most of the kids do still sit with their siblings, which are their cabin mates."

I started to ask him where Summer would most likely sit, but that's when a loud rustle came from the bushes. Luke reached for his sword and handed me the shoebox. "Who's there?" he asked boldly.

No reply came, just more rustling and a small grunt.

"Luke!" the girl from the earlier fight, Clarisse, shouted as she ran up to him. "Back out of the way!"

"Clarisse," Luke said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

That's when an animal, a wild boar, exploded out of the bushes. It charged right at me. I jumped out of the way and the boar ran past.

"What the Hades?" Luke exclaimed as Clarisse yanked him out of the way.

"The boar of Ares," Clarisse said. The boar made a u-turn and charged at me again. "He sends it after his children. If they succeed in killing it, he claims them. If they don't… well, the kid normally doesn't survive if they don't kill it, so there's no need to claim them."

"His children?" I asked, dodging another one of the boar's attack. "But…"

"Lex is the daughter of Hermes," Luke argued.

"You don't know that," Clarisse said. "Some gods fall in love with the same woman."

I tried to say something, but the boar chased me down the hill. I tripped and dropped the shoebox. It fell open and a rod fell out next to my hand. Acting on instinct, I grabbed the rod. It grew hot in my hand and grew until it was a five foot long spear. I was shocked for about three seconds, but then I realized the boar was right behind me. By pure reflex, I spun and ran the spear into the boar. The sacred animal disintegrated into dust that was blown away with the breeze.

Luke was staring at me wide-eyed. Clarisse looked like she wanted to use her spear to _shish-ki-bob me_.

The boar had caused a bit of a commotion. Everyone up at the dining pavilion was staring down at our little group. The group around the Big Three kids ran down to where we were.

"The boar attacked Lex," Luke said, still stunned. "But… I don't believe it…"

The group gasped. They were looking at me, or rather, at something above my head. I looked up. Above my head was a glowing red boar head.

"A daughter of Ares," Jason said.

"It looks that way," Thalia muttered.

Clarisse came forward. "A daughter of Ares? Lex Castellan can't be a daughter of Ares."

Well, I didn't really understand what they were talking about, but the way Clarisse spoke about me like that didn't set right with me. I stepped closer to her and looked in her face. Clarisse had to be a little older than me, and she was definitely bigger than me, but right then, I ignored both of those details.

"You saw the boar. You saw the glowing symbol above my head. That proves I'm the daughter of Ares. So I suggest you get used to it… _Sis_."

**And now you know who Lex and Summer are the daughters of. Summer's I doubt was a surprise… I didn't really hide that fact. But I doubt you were expecting Lex :)**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still trying to think of ways to incorporate the characters from SON into this story. I think I may have to use the Roman gods, but I don't exactly know how to do that.**

Chapter Five: The Non-Existent

Far away from Camp Half Blood, on the summit of Mount Othrys, a teenage girl stood alone, clutching a spear tightly in her hand. She was keeping watch, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Her short, dark hair blew in the slight breeze, but she didn't push it out of her face.

This girl's name was Brooke Lee. She was a warrior, born to fight. Now, she was training, making herself ready for any kind of attack. Because of who she was, she knew the attacks would come.

The sound of footsteps came from behind her. Brooke spun and prepared to counter attack with her spear, but she didn't see anyone. Frowning she turned back around and found herself face-to-face with the pointed end of a spear. The girl holding the spear smirked and flipped her light brown hair out of her face.

"Hey there Brooke," she said with the same smirk.

"Zeeva," Brooke stated firmly. "How are you?"

Zeeva laughed. "I'm great, considering I just beat you." She lowered her spear. "If I were a demigod out for blood, you would be dead right now."

Brooke sighed. Zeeva was the one they all wanted to beat in training, but no one was ever able to.

"Let's head back to the Village," Zeeva said. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

There were eight of them all together. Demititans. The mortal world didn't know they existed. Few in the mythological world did. Only the residents of Mount Othrys, the titans and their demigod slaves, knew that they were even alive. Four girls and four boys, all ranging from ages eighteen to twelve. The majority of them were fifteen or sixteen. Asher Connely, the overly arrogant son of Kronos, was eighteen. Keenan Ryder, the laid-back son of Oceanus, was almost sixteen. Zeeva, or Z as she was commonly known, the know-it-all, overly aggressive, daughter of Metis, was a few months younger than Keenan. Skylar and Starr Shooting, the twin son and daughter of Krios, had just turned fifteen about a month ago. Dominic Garcia, the son of Iapetus was the youngest of them, at the age of twelve. But that was never held against him. In some ways, Dominic was the most mature out of all of the demititans. He was definitely more mature than Asher. Then there was Amber, the thirteen year old daughter of Hyperion. Out of all the demititans, Amber was the least violent, which really wasn't saying much. The demititans were known for being violent and aggressive.

Brooke was the middle child, more or less. She was fourteen, and would turn fifteen in a few weeks. Older than Amber, but younger than the twins. Her father was Atlas, the General of Kronos' army. That was why Brooke was one of the best fighters out of the demititans.

The "Village" was the part of the city where the demititans lived. It was set as far from the entrance as possible. It wasn't exactly a village, but that's what they called it anyway. The Village consisted of an apartment building where they all stayed, their training arena and equipment building.

Zeeva bumped Brooke's shoulder. They both had on armor, so the sound of metal clanging on metal echoed across the mountain.

"You did good today, Brooke," Zeeva said. "You might actually be able to beat me one day, if you keep improving the way you are."

Brooke smiled faintly. Complements from Zeeva were hard to come by. "Thanks, Z," she said.

"Just don't let it go to your head," Zeeva responded with a laugh. "Besides, me and you have to stick together. We don't have super-powers like the rest of the bozos," she smirked at that. "I've go my brains, you've got your skills. We're the best fighters here because we _have_ to be."

Just as Brooke was about to reply, three flashes of light—two a whitish-silver color, the other gold—breezed past the two girls with a gust of air that almost pulled them off their feet. Zeeva barley managed to steady herself with her spear and keep Brooke upright at the same time.

Once they were able to regain their composure, Zeeva crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hope they have a good excuse for this," she said.

Brooke looked in the direction the flashes had gone. "They're probably to the other side of the mountain by now."

"If they're arguing over something stupid again, I'm going to kill them," Zeeva muttered. With a huff, she added, "Come on. Let's go find out what's going on."

…

Brooke remembered back to when she had first met the twins, Skylar and Starr. They were only about two months older than her, so the three of them got along pretty well. Neither of the twins were as violent or cocky as some of the other demititans. They weren't the most powerful, but they were amazing fighters. All the demititans were trained to use a spear as their main weapon, since that was normally what the Titan Lords used in battle (except Kronos, of course). However, all the demititans had alternate weapons they could use too. Zeeva was the best when it came to using knives, _any _kind of knives. The four guys were the best with swords. Even Dominic, who was way younger than the other three. Brooke herself almost always used a spear, but could vary when she needed too. Amber preferred a spear, but she wasn't that bad of a shot with a bow either.

It was Starr that hit the jackpot when it came to weaponry. Not only was she good with a spear, but she was also great with knives, swords, and even with bows.

When Brooke had first met the twins five years ago, she hadn't been sure what to think about them. Starr had a very outgoing personality, while her brother was more reserved. Up until that point, Brooke and Dominic had been the only demititans on Mount Othrys. The three older ones and Amber were somehow still surviving out in the world.

At that time, the demititans didn't really have a specific place to stay. Both Brooke and Dominic stayed in small rooms in their fathers' palaces. When the twins showed up, the titans realized that their children needed somewhere to live and train. Starr and Skylar had helped in designing the Village, after multiple arguments and one near-death attack from a meteorite- a power neither of the twins had known of previously, until the rock almost flattened Starr.

"There they are," Zeeva said, shaking Brooke out of her memories.

Brooke looked where Zeeva was pointing. Standing in the middle of the Village square were Skylar, Starr, and Amber. They were arguing over something, but Brooke didn't catch what it was.

"Hey!" Zeeva shouted, marching towards the group. "What is going on?"

Starr turned towards Zeeva. "Skylar took Amber's necklace, and we were trying to get it back."

"I swear I didn't take it!" Skylar protested, slightly cringing under the glare of Zeeva's dark gray eyes.

Amber charged towards him, her hand clutched tightly around her spear. "You did too!"she yelled. "I know you did!"

Before Skylar could respond, Zeeva stepped between them. "Enough you guys. Amber, we'll find your necklace, but you don't need to kill Skylar. Skylar, you and Starr should go train."

None of them look too thrilled about that, but they weren't about to argue with Zeeva. So the twins ran off to train and Amber lowered her spear.

"Hi guys," she said quietly.

Brooke smirked. "Hey Amber."

"How was training?" Amber asked.

"I beat her, obviously," Zeeva said triumphantly.

"It was close," Brooke said to Amber, "but yeah, she beat me."

"Of course Zeeva beat you," a chilling voice said from one of the houses. "She's one of the best fighters here… besides me of course."

The three girls spun to look at who had spoken.

"Asher," Zeeva snarled.

"Hey girls," the son of Kronos said with a smirk. "How's it going?"

"Can I smack him?" Amber asked.

"I will!" another male voice said.

Asher spun to see a tall boy with dark hair and eyes a clear aqua blue. "Don't you dare Keenan!" he exclaimed.

The girls started laughing as Keenan chased Asher across the plaza. Asher had reached the front gate when a young boy appeared in front of him. "Hi guys," Dominic said with a grin.

His grin quickly fell as the two older guys tried to sprint past him. "Whoa! Hey!"

Asher ran into him and the three boys all fell to the ground. Zeeva, Brooke, and Amber all broke into hysterical laughter.

Just then, the two twins sprinted into the plaza from the training arena.

"You aren't going to believe this!" Starr yelled. "The stars… the constellations… they're speaking!"

Both Starr and Skylar were sky-readers. Their father, Krios, was titan of constellations. But he did have some powers over the sky… especially the southern sky. Every so often, signs would appear to the twins in the sky.

"What did you see?" Zeeva asked, jumping to her feet. The others followed her example.

Skylar looked back up at the sky. Even though it was only about four in the afternoon, the sun was hidden behind a large, dark cloud and the sky was dark. Eight faint stars showed in the eastern sky, eight showed in the western. Skylar pointed to the eight in the east.

"The stars represent eight people. I'm not sure who those eight are, but I think the other eight." He pointed to the stars in the west. "I think those are us."

"Us?" Asher asked. "What are you talking about?"

That's when the stars started moving. The moved across the sky and met in the middle. But they didn't stop there. The ones coming from the east continued moving west, and the ones coming from the west traveled east until the two sets had replaced each other.

"Uh, guys," Brooke said.

"That's not good," Skylar murmured.

"What does it mean?" Amber asked.

Starr looked at her. "I hate to say it, but I think it means we're going to switch places with eight other people."

"Eight other people?" Keenan asked.

"Uh huh," Starr said nodding. "But I don't think that it's gonna be any ordinary people."

"They're coming from the east," Skylar said. He sounded agitated, while his sister had sounded almost excited. "Do you know who lives in the east?"

Starr grinned knowingly as the older ones gasped.

"No," Zeeva said. "It can't be them."

"Who?" Dominic asked.

"The demigods!" Starr exclaimed.

**I finally got this finished! Whooo! Okay, so now that that's over with, if you guys have any ideas of how I might incorporate the SON characters, let me know. I loved that book and I love the characters but I have no idea how to put them into this story.**

**And just because I can, I'm going to add this:**

**WARNING, SPOILERS FROM SON! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK, DO NOT READ THIS!**

**So, I just want to throw this out to you people. We are for certain about six of the seven, though I figure that everyone knows who the seventh is.**

**But we have: **

**Percy Jackson, the totally epic son of Poseidon**

**Jason Grace, the kick-butt son of Jupiter**

**Piper McLean, the pretty charm speaker daughter of Aphrodite**

**Hazel Levesque (try and remember that last name), the awesome but cursed daughter of Pluto**

**And two of my personal faves who I don't think will get along AT ALL…**

**Leo Valdez, the fire throwing, repair boy, son of Hephaestus**

**Frank Zhang, the shape shifting, actually nice, son of Mars**

**And as I'm sure we all assume, the seventh is**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who I'm almost positive is the star of the next book THE MARK OF ATHENA.**

**Hehe sorry, but I couldn't resist. By the way, am I the only one who seriously wanted to smack the crap out of Nico and Hera/Juno, or did you guys feel the same way?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, thanks to reviewer **Newbiegod35 **I have figured out how to incorporate the SON characters! You'll learn how I did in this chapter and probably the next.**

**Chapter six! Enjoy =)**

Chapter 6: I Learn Some Demigod Secrets

**SUMMER**

So Lex was the daughter of Ares and I was the daughter of Apollo. I was still trying to wrap that concept around my mind. Surprisingly enough, I actually thought that Ares was a very fitting father for Lex.

Clarisse, on the other hand, wasn't too happy to have another addition to her family. After Lex's "Sis" comment, Clarisse fumed off to who knows where. Annabeth said she was probably going to find something to punch.

Dinner started out relatively uneventful, considering the day we had just had. Going against the original camp rules, Lex and I sat with Luke and his friends. Their certain group seemed to be the leaders of the camp, even though most of them were only fourteen-ish. Will Solace, the only one of my older half-brothers I had met so far, was sitting at a table with a few other kids that shared similar features as me and Will. Ryan was sitting at a nearby table with his two half-sisters Katie and Miranda.

Percy and Jason were currently telling us a story about their most recent quest, which they had just returned from that afternoon. Apparently, they had run into a few problems along the way.

"So, here I was, pinned up against that stupid tree," Jason was saying, "And Percy was playing catch with a hellhound. It didn't help that Nico had disappeared… again."

Everyone laughed as Nico tried to defend himself.

"I was trying to get help!" he protested.

"And I wasn't playing catch with that hellhound, Jason," Percy said. "I was playing tug-of-war… trying to get your stupid lance back." He frowned. "Unfortunately, the hellhound figured out I didn't really want to play with him, so he pounced on me."

"Oh gods," Piper murmured. "What how'd you get out?"

Percy laughed. "This is us we're talking about Piper. The son of Poseidon and the son of Jup…"

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. "Shut up."

Percy seemed to realize he had made a mistake and quickly stuttered his correction.

"I mean… son of Zeus. Er, anyway…"

He was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that blew past the dining hall. Half of our table jumped to their feet, and all of them reached for their weapons.

"What _was_ that?" Lex asked.

Jason, Percy, and Nico all exchanged nervous glances. I got the feeling they had a pretty good idea of what it could be, but they didn't want to share.

That's when the sound of horse hooves on the stone floor entered our ears. Everyone turned towards the sound. Entering the dining pavilion was a young girl riding a beautiful stallion. The others must have recognized her, because they all sprinted to where she was.

"Hazel!" Nico exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

The girl on the horse, Hazel apparently, looked straight at Jason. "I was sent to find you," she said. "The Titans found Camp Jupiter."

…

After Hazel's announcement, dinner was quickly dismissed. All the camp leaders, which basically consisted of everyone at our table (minus me and Lex) and a few others, went to the Big House with Hazel. Ryan, who was left behind to make sure the me and Lex found our way around, said they were probably discussing what to do about Camp Jupiter.

"What is Camp Jupiter?" Lex asked.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. "It's sort of hard to explain… I don't even the whole story. That all happened before I came here. Camp Jupiter is another camp for demigods. Only, the Camp Jupiter kids are… different."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How different?"

Ryan answered my question with another question. "How much do you know about the 'Roman Rebellion'?"

Lex's brow furrowed. "I remember talking about it in school, but I don't remember much about it. Just that some guys in the ancient times tried to rebel against the Titans."

"Yeah that's about all you'd hear at a Titan Reform school," Ryan muttered. "But that's only half of it. The Titans don't want anyone to know about one of the few times they were almost overthrown by the gods."

"The 'Romans' were a disguise the gods made for themselves. They were able to keep the Titans from finding out, but I don't really know how they did. I think it was because the gods left old Greece, while the Titans stayed there. The gods moved to a new land, known as Rome. They were there for hundreds of years before they gained enough strength to fight against the Titans. It was a hard fight, but unfortunately the Romans just weren't strong enough alone. They fell and the gods were forced back to their prison."

"What does this have to do with Camp Jupiter?" Lex asked.

"Well, the gods were forced back to their prison, but they didn't necessarily give up their Roman disguises," Ryan continued. "They had used them for so long that those identities had become a part of them. So when they moved to America, they had two identities instead of two."

Lex and I glanced at each other. "You aren't really making sense, Ryan," I said.

He face-palmed. "Okay, to make a long story short, the kids from Camp Jupiter are the children or decedents of the gods when they're using those identities. As far as I know, they carry on the legacy of the Romans, and a lot of them share a lot of similarities to the few survivors of the defeat of Rome."

"Uh huh," Lex said. "Cool story, bro. Tell it again."

When she said that, I swear Ryan looked like he wanted to smack her.

"Lex, I'm serious. All the stories I've heard about Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood haven't ended well. Apparently the two groups don't get along."

"Wait a second," I said. "Hazel's from Camp Jupiter, right? When she showed up, it looked like the others recognized her. How's that?"

Ryan sighed. "That's not really for me to tell you guys. Something happened a year or so ago… the two camps found each other. That's about all I can say without the other's permission."

"What good are you then?" Lex asked as she walked off to the Hermes cabin to get her bag. Luke had explained she'd need to move into the Ares cabin, which Lex seemed absolutely thrilled about.

Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Ryan. "Is it the fact she has to share a cabin with Clarisse or that she's a daughter of Ares that made her so miffed?"

Ryan didn't look at me. Instead, he looked at his feet as he answered. "It probably has to do with both," he muttered. Then he murmured something to himself that I could barely hear him. "A daughter of Ares? Why does she have to be a daughter of Ares? Why couldn't she be anyone else?"

Ryan walked off towards his cabin, lost in his own thoughts.

"Uh, okay," I said. "Bye Ryan!"

"I'm surprised that guy can actually think of something besides plants and cereal," a male voice behind me said.

I turned around to see a guy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes standing on the porch of the Apollo cabin.

"Um, who are you?" I asked him.

He smirked and jumped off the stairs. "I'm Andrew Dandy, your half-brother. Nice to meet you Summer Golden."

"Andrew Dandy?"

"Yeah, though some of my friends call me Andy Dandy or maybe Dandy Andy. Either way, I can tell you're gonna need to learn some things about the different kinds of half-bloods. So why don't you come in, little sister, and big bro Andy will give you a crash course on the inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood."

…

The inside of the Apollo Cabin was warm and sunny, which I guess was sort of self-explanatory. Andrew showed me where my bunk would be and then we sat down in the floor. Andrew spread out a map of the cabins onto the floor in front of us.

"I'll start with the higher number cabins, and work my way down to the big dogs."

I raised my eyebrow at that, but didn't interrupt.

Andrew pointed to his map. "The cabins are arranged in a U, the same way the gods' throne's on Olympus are positioned." He had his map upside down, so the U's opening was pointed down. "The goddesses' cabins are on the right side and are even numbered; the gods' cabins are on the left and are the odd numbers. Cabin Twelve is the Dionysus Cabin. He only has two sons, Castor and Pollux, but Castor was captured by the titans a few years ago, so it's only Pollux that lives here now. He's a pretty nice guy, and even though his dad is the wine god, he doesn't have a problem with drinking. Alcoholic drinks aren't allowed at camp anyway."

Andrew pointed to the cabin across the commons from the Dionysus cabin. "This is Cabin Eleven, or the Hermes Cabin. You met Luke, Travis, and Connor. Those three and Chris are really the only children of Hermes at camp. I think there was once a daughter here, but she was captured too."

"Wait," I said, finally interrupting, "What do you mean when you say they were captured?"

"Well, about a year or so ago, the camp was attacked from the inside. It was the first time the Titans had ever found a way to penetrate our borders. A lot of people died then, and some who weren't were captured. Only a few kids survived. Luke, Annabeth, and Percy… they were there. They could tell you what happened better than I could, but I know it's a hard thing for them to talk about. Nico lost his sister in that battle."

"Oh," I murmured. "Sorry I even brought it up."

"No, it's cool," Andrew replied. "Anyway, back to the Hermes Cabin. Children of Hermes are crafty and sneaky, and can't be trusted around anything that could be used in a possible prank. Other than that, they're great guys to be around." He moved his finger to the next cabin on the right. "This is the Aphrodite Cabin. Unlike what most people believe, they aren't all stuck up snobs. Their head counselor, Piper, is really nice… and beautiful, I might add. Ever since she became the head counselor, the Aphrodite cabin has been more active in the war effort. Even more than when Silena Beauregard was counselor."

"What happened to her?"

"She was captured by the Titans," Andrew said solemnly. "You'll figure out that a lot of our current counselors became counselors because of the Titans." He shook his head. "Anyway, the Aphrodite kids are really nice, but you have to careful around about what you say to most of them. They're all really bad gossipers." He moved his finger. "The next cabin is the Hephaestus cabin. There's only a few of them, and their head counselor is Leo, who you've probably met. Leo has his own secrets, which I can't tell you, but if you hang around here long enough, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. The Hephaestus kids are normally pretty nice, as long as you don't make fun of their dad. If you do that… well, let's just stick with the fact that the Hephaestus kids have about as many, or even more, tricks up their sleeves as the Hermes kids."

"The next cabin is the Artemis Cabin, which is completely honorary because Artemis doesn't have kids, so obviously there's not much to say about that. Next of course, is us. You'll learn quickly that children of Apollo get along with almost everybody, except… er, I'll get to that in a little bit. I'm not gonna go deep into detail about us, because you'll learn all that soon enough. You already met Will, our head counselor. He came after Michael Yew, who became counselor when Lee Fletcher was killed in the Titan Raid. Michael disappeared on a quest to find a way into the Titans' kingdom."

Andrew shook his head and sighed. "Okay, so next is the Athena cabin, lead by Annabeth. They're pretty nice, but they definitely make sure people know who their mother is. Athena kids get along with everyone except Ares… and you'll learn more about that in a minute. Athena also has a long time rivalry with Poseidon, but Percy actually gets along with most of them."

I looked at the map. "The next one is the Ares cabin, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. You'll learn quickly the Ares kids are overly aggressive and extremely violent. The only thing they're good for basically is being able to fight. Ares also doesn't get along with anyone. They kind of have a soft spot for the Aphrodite kids because Clarisse and Silena used to be best friends. Michael and Clarisse got into a huge argument, which sort of created a rivalry between us and the Ares kids."

My heart sank. Lex was the daughter of Ares. "Does this mean that me and Lex will have to stop being friends?" I asked.

"Lex? She's that other new girl, right?" Andrew asked.

I nodded. "She's like my sister. We grew up together. I don't want to lose her because of some rivalry between our half-siblings that we just met."

"Well, I guess that does cause a bit of a problem," Andrew said with a frown. Then he shrugged. "We'll figure out what to do about that later."

Andrew seemed completely unconcerned with what I had just said, which made me a little bit mad. "Next is the Demeter cabin, right?"

"Yep, the green thumbs themselves. They'll get along with you as long as you don't trample on their plants. Travis and Connor once put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the cabin. You should've seen the fit Katie Gardner threw… of course, most people assume it was because Travis has this major crush on her." Andrew smirked. "Uh, anyway, the Poseidon cabin's next. Percy's the only child of Poseidon alive, but Nico normally stays with him since there isn't a Hades cabin. Percy's a real nice guy, and Nico is too, once you get to know him."

I looked at the last to cabins, the two at the top of the U. "Is one of those the Zeus cabin?" I asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, the one on the left of the Poseidon cabin. That's where Thalia and Jason stay. One thing you should know about the kids of the Big Three… they all have tempers, especially Thalia and Nico. Jason and Percy don't really, though I've seen them when their friends get seriously hurt… it's scary."

"What about the last cabin?"

"That's Hera's cabin," Andrew explained. "Again, an honorary thing. Hera doesn't have demigod kids because she's the goddess of marriage. So even though Zeus has all kinds of affairs, Hera tolerates it and stays faithful. Kinda stupid if you ask me, but no one ever does."

That's when the cabin door opened. Will was standing there, and behind him stood a tall, lanky guy wearing a bed sheet and holding a teddy bear.

"This is Octavian," Will said. He had a smile on his face, but I could tell it was fake. "He's a descendent of Apollo… from Camp Jupiter."

**Next chapter, we get a look at the counselor meeting and learn how Octavian suddenly appeared at Camp Half-Blood!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a fair warning, this chapter contains A LOT of spoilers from the Son of Neptune. But as for what is a spoiler and what isn't I won't say :).**

Chapter 7: Greetings from Camp Jupiter

Hazel glanced nervously around the rec. room. It wasn't exactly crowded, but she didn't really feel welcome there either. It was just something about the others in the room… the counselors of Camp Half-Blood. Hazel made sure to sit as close to Nico and as far from anyone else as she could. She actually knew him. They were siblings… more or less. They were both the children of Hades, but Hazel was the daughter of him in his Roman form, Pluto.

Hazel knew two others from the group: Percy and Jason. Jason had originally lived at Camp Jupiter, but had left a few months ago for a quest. The leaders at Camp Jupiter hadn't had any idea why he hadn't returned when they'd expected him to, and they hadn't known where he had disappeared to.

Percy she knew from the time he had come to their camp to help out. Normally, the Romans would never have asked help from a son of Neptune, or Poseidon, but the thing they had needed help with had required a sea voyage, and Jason, who normally would've made the trip, had unfortunately been severely injured in the war games. He wasn't good for anything for about two months, even with the healers working almost twenty-four seven. It was a miracle that he was alive at all. Percy had stepped in to help Hazel and a son of Mars named Frank go to Alaska to find the Legion's eagle standards.

Only problem was that few people in the two camps actually knew anything about the other camp. Even Hazel and Frank hadn't originally known about Percy being a Greek demigod until halfway through their quest, they got stuck in a situation where he had to reveal his identity. When the three of them had made it back to Camp Jupiter, Reyna (who was praetor alongside Jason), and Percy had explained the story of the two camps to Hazel and Frank. Hazel hadn't necessarily understood the entire story, since she was only thirteen, but she had understood that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had a long complicated history.

There was history of the two camps coming together in the past, but they had been kept separate for the past hundred years or more because of they didn't get along. It wasn't until a run-in between Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna a few years ago that things started to change. Shortly they had met (according to Reyna it hadn't been a very friendly meeting), word had somehow reached them about the opposite camps. Both camps sent out their best scouts. Nico was the first one from Camp Half Blood to find Camp Jupiter. At first he pretended to be a son of Pluto, though he didn't stay with the camp. He jumped between the two camps, and somewhere along the way found Hazel and had helped her reach Camp Jupiter.

From then on, the leaders between the camps had kept contact, but had tried to keep the knowledge of the secret between as few people as possible. At Camp Half-Blood, only Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Nico, and a few others knew about Camp Jupiter. At Camp Jupiter, only Reyna, Jason, and some of the other leaders knew about Camp Half-Blood.

Nico nudged Hazel out of her daze. She shook her head and glanced at him blankly.

"Hazel," Jason said, "You still with us?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hazel could feel her face getting red. "What… what was the question?"

A big girl across the room huffed. Half of the group glared at her. Then they turned back to Hazel.

"What happened to Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked softly.

Hazel sighed. "It started last week. Some of the border guards began noticing monsters lurking outside the camp, only they never tried to penetrate or even get close to the border line."

"Titan Scouts," Percy said.

"We didn't realize at first," Hazel said with a nod, "but soon the sightings came more frequent. Reyna finally decided to send out some of the centurions to find out more of why they were there. Nathan and Frank were the ones who actually figured out what was going on."

She didn't really want to mention that they weren't necessarily the only ones who had figured it out. They had gotten the lead. Octavian, the camp augur, had confirmed it. Hazel, like a lot of the campers, hated Octavian. He was a stuck up snob, who completely knew how to take advantage of his position at Camp Jupiter. He wasn't really one of the best fighters, not by a long shot. Hazel had always figured that he had reached his position at camp by manipulation and scheming.

Jason seemed to notice Hazel wasn't telling the whole story, but he didn't say anything. He was most likely able to connect the dots.

"Finding out that the Titans were spying us made everyone on edge. We knew it was only a little bit of time until they decided to attack, so the entire camp worked to get ready."

Hazel took a breath. "Unfortunately, we weren't ready enough. Three nights ago, the Titans attacked. Atlas himself led the raid. We fought as hard as we could, but…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

The others let this sink in. After a few minutes of silence, Jason finally spoke up.

"How many did we lose?" he asked quietly.

"Too many," Hazel whispered. "There was only a small group of survivors. The others were all either captured or…"

Jason slammed his fist on the ping-pong table. "I should've been there. If I had been able to get back, I could've helped. I should've…

"Jason," his sister, Thalia, said firmly, interrupting him. "It's not your fault. If you had been there, the Titans would've killed you on sight. They would've killed any of the children of the Big Three. You know that."

Nico looked at Hazel. "You're a daughter of Pluto. How'd you get away?"

"Arion saved me. The Titans couldn't catch me on him. Together we managed to save a few of the campers, though I wish we could've saved more." She sighed and hung her head. "That's basically how the battle played. At first we tried to fight back against the Titans, but soon it turned to where our soldiers were just tried to get out of the camp. I opened a tunnel below the battlefield and helped some of the others escape."

"Who did make it out?" Percy asked.

"Frank, Octavian, Reyna… a few others. Dakota got away, but he was injured really badly. Jacy was the only medic who escaped, and she's been working her butt off to help Dakota."

"Where are they now?" Jason asked, standing up from his chair.

"They're on their way here," Hazel said. "After the raid was over, Frank and I had snuck back to the camp, to see what damage had been done. What we saw was almost too much to bear. Camp Jupiter had been completely destroyed."

"Completely, as in, not there anymore?" Leo asked.

Piper smacked him. "Leo, of course that's what she meant. Idiot."

"Hey, it was an honest question," he protested.

"If you two are done arguing," Thalia said, "We have more important things to talk about. Hazel said that the survivors were coming here. We need to figure out where they're going to stay."

"You don't have cohorts here, right?" Hazel asked.

That was met with multiple blank looks. "Cohorts? What are those?" Leo asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jason said. "But no, Hazel, we don't."

"Why don't we just let the survivors stay in the cabins of their godly heritage?" Piper suggested. "Would that work?"

Hazel glanced at Jason uncertainly. "It could work…" she said slowly. "It would definitely be a different experience for them though."

"That settles it," Luke said. "And if need be, the Hermes cabin should have room for anyone who doesn't have another place to stay."

Just then, Connor and Travis sprinted into the room. They weren't technically camp leaders, but since everyone knew they would find a way to eavesdrop on the meetings anyway, they were allowed to guard the entrance of the Big House. It gave them something to do to so they couldn't mess anything up.

"Guys, some people just showed up at the border!" Connor exclaimed.

"Like, an entire group," Travis added.

"They're here," Hazel said, standing up quickly. She looked at Jason and Percy. "Are you two going to play the welcoming committee?"

Jason was already standing. Percy stood up beside him and looked toward Annabeth and Piper. "Can you guys go see if the nymphs have any food left? My guess is they'll probably be hungry. The rest of you wait on the porch. We'll figure out who's in the group and where they'll be staying. Luke, you want to come with us?"

Luke nodded. "Travis, Connor, you guys go back to the cabin and get the extra bunks ready. Get the others to help you. My guess is we'll have a few extra visitors at Hotel Hermes tonight."

…

Hazel couldn't help but be a little nervous. She had heard all the old stories about Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Chances of the two camps getting along were slim. Fortunately, Jason who had been one of the main leaders at Camp Jupiter, and was still really respected there even after he had been missing for so long, was really close with the people at Camp Half-Blood. Same thing went with Percy and the Camp Jupiter campers.

She followed the three guys up the hill that they called Half-Blood Hill. Hazel could see the group from Camp Jupiter standing with their weapons ready. They all looked like they were ready for a fight. Hazel recognized all of them, of course. Reyna was standing at the head of the group, leading her pegasus Skippy which a wounded Dakota was riding on. A tall, slender girl with blonde hair stood at one of Skippy's side, making sure Dakota didn't fall off. Jacy, the medic. On the other side stood Frank. Hazel's heart couldn't help but skip a beat when she saw him. A bright smile spread across his face when he saw her, and he raised his hand in a small wave.

Hazel smiled back at him, but then she saw Octavian and her smile immediately fell. As much as she hated the fact that so many campers had died, Hazel couldn't help but wish that Octavian had… or at least have been captured. It was an awful thing to think, and she would never share it with anyone else, but it was true. Hazel despised Octavian.

By this point, they had reached the top of the hill. Percy shook hands with Reyna, but when Jason extended his arm, Reyna pulled him into a hug. Hazel grinned as she saw Jason's face turn red as he backed away and studied the rest of the group. Then he turned back to Reyna.

"You did good getting out who you could," he stepped closer to her and whispered: "It's not your fault."

Reyna stared at Jason for a second with a softened look in her eyes. "We'll talk later," she mumbled. "Right now, I have soldiers to shelter and feed."

"We're working on the food," Percy said. "And the counselors are waiting at the Big House to help with the shelter."

"There aren't cohorts," Hazel said. "So they decided that we can stay in the cabins that belong to our godly heritage."

"Is that how it works here?" Octavian asked. "That's ridiculous! It'll lead to unorganized chaos!"

"Octavian!" Frank said firmly. "Shut up!"

Luke stepped forward and extended his hand to Reyna. "I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. I'm the head counselor for the Hermes cabin. Any of your soldiers who don't know their heritage or don't have a cabin can stay with us. Hermes is the god of travelers after all, so it's kind of our job to take in people who need somewhere to stay."

Reyna nodded at him curtly. "Thank you Luke." Then she turned to Frank. "Follow him. He'll show you where to go."

Frank nodded and directed the others to follow him as Luke lead them down the hill. Percy took Skippy's reins from Reyna and with Jacy still walking by his side keeping Dakota steady lead the pegasus down the hill.

Reyna watched them for awhile and turned to Hazel. "Good job Hazel."

Hazel nodded. She could tell that Reyna wanted to talk to Jason privately, so she figured it'd be best to leave.

…

The scene at the Big House was a little chaotic. The Camp Jupiter campers were arguing with the counselors form Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, Octavian had seized his opportunity to cause problems. He had never been happy about going to Camp-Half Blood. He was currently fighting with Annabeth. Both had knifes drawn. Luke and Frank were trying to pull them away from each other. Thalia and Piper were trying to get between them. Percy was nowhere in sight.

"Calm down!" Hazel heard Piper yell. "Everyone just needs to chill!"

Her voice was so persuasive that the area immediately fell silent. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she said. "Now we have to figure out where everyone's going to stay."

Hazel walked over to Frank as Piper and some of the others began to assign cabins.

"Where are you staying?" Hazel asked him.

"The Cabin Five," Frank responded. "It's the Ares cabin."

Hazel gave him a grim smile. "How different is Ares from Mars again?"

"Uh, according to Percy… he's worse."

Hazel gave a low whistle. "Sounds like fun."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, so where are you staying?"

"I don't know," Hazel said with a frown. "There isn't a Hades cabin. I think Nico stays in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. I guess I could stay with them…"

"No way girly," Thalia said as she walked up beside them. She wrapped her arm around Hazel's shoulder. "The Poseidon cabin is a scary place. Just think… two teenage guys living there, unsupervised. It's very unsanitary…" She shook her head. "No, you're staying with me in the Zeus cabin. At least then you won't be the only female. We'll just ignore Jason exists."

Hazel smiled as she heard Jason shout out in protest.

"Hey! I heard that Thalia!"

Thalia grinned. "Good! So now you know we have a new cabin mate."

Annabeth walked up behind Thalia. "So you figured out where Hazel is going to stay?" she asked.

"Yep," Thalia responded nodding. "She's staying in the Zeus cabin. Us Big Three girls got to stick together." She winked at Hazel.

Annabeth laughed. "I guess it's better than staying with Nico and Percy in the Poseidon cabin."

"That's what I said!" Thalia agreed. She looked at Hazel with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe we can persuade Jason to move in with them. Then we can live in a guy-free environment!"

"If you're done making plans on how to kick me out," Jason said, "then maybe you can help figure out where Reyna can stay. There obviously isn't a cabin for Bellona here."

Annabeth studied Reyna thoughtfully. "Bellona is the goddess of war, right?"

Reyna nodded. "She is."

"Well, then you're more than welcome to stay in the Athena cabin," Annabeth said brightly. "I promise, it's _way_ better than the Hermes cabin."

…

"Sorry about the humongo statue," Thalia said, once she and Hazel were in the Zeus cabin. "Jason and I have been working on ways to get that out of here, but unfortunately… well it'd take about half the camp to move just a little, not to mention getting it out of the door. Jason normally covers it at night, so it doesn't feel like Zeus is staring at you all night."

"Why is there a statue?" Hazel asked.

"Zeus wasn't supposed to have kids," Thalia explained. "Actually, none of the Big Three were supposed to. Big-Three half-bloods… well, you probably know how much the Titans hate us."

"Don't I," Hazel mumbled.

"Anyway," Thalia said, leading Hazel around back behind the Zeus statue. "Since we can't figure out how to get the statue out, we decided to add on a separate place to sleep instead."

She pushed back a curtain at the back of the room, revealing another, smaller room with two beds.

"You can have Jason's bed," Thalia said with a grin. "He can sleep on the floor until we get another bed in here."

Hazel tapped the stone floor. "The floor?" She felt a little bad about taking his bed if he had sleep on that.

"It's okay," Jason said from behind them. He pushed through the doorway and dug something out from under his bed. When he straightened up, Hazel saw he had pulled out a deflated air mattress.

"Just have to blow it up," he said with a grin.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Now I know why he's not protesting like he normally would. He's been looking for an excuse to do this since he got that stupid mattress from the Stolls."

"Do what?" Hazel asked just as Jason channeled a huge blast of air into the air mattress' valve. It instantly inflated and Jason flopped down onto it.

Hazel stared at him with a slight amount of confusion and then looked at Thalia who was just shaking her head.

"And you're sure you can't stay in the Poseidon cabin?"

"Positive," Jason mumbled, already half-asleep. "And now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Thalia kicked the air mattress as she walked by it. Jason responded by sending another gust of wind that knocked Thalia off her feet.

"Jason!"

He didn't respond, pretending to be asleep, but Hazel could see the smirk on his face.

Thalia huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with you tomorrow," she told him.

Hazel smiled. It was comforting to see some normal behavior for once. She was so used to war and fighting. Sure, Thalia and Jason were fighting, but it was the kind of fighting you'd expect from siblings… minus the wind powers.

As she climbed into bed, Hazel looked over at Thalia. She was balancing a large bronze shield on her knees, polishing it. Hazel immediately looked away when she saw the face of a gorgon on the front of the shield.

Thalia apparently noticed and tapped the shield, making it shrink back down into a silver chain bracelet that she slipped on her arm.

"Sorry about that. I should've warned you I was polishing Aegis," she said.

"Is that what your shield's name is?"

Thalia nodded. "Yep. It was a gift from my dad. Designed after his shield, which is also called Aegis." She gave a sad smile and scooted down under her covers. "Get some sleep Hazel. We'll have some explaining to do tomorrow."

Hazel didn't need to be told twice. She curled under her covers and fell asleep thinking of what trouble bringing the two camps together could cause.

**Whew, that was a pretty tough chapter to write. Hopefully, it cleared some things up for you guys though. The next chapter will probably be in Lex's POV. You'll get to hear all about her adjusting to life as a daughter of Ares.**

**Review :)!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: I Enter the War Zone... Also Known as Cabin Five 

**LEX**

The Ares cabin is a scary, scary place. It has the same awful red paint job on the interior that it does on the outside. And to my surprise, Connor hadn't been joking about the land mines in the floor. I learned that when I first walked into the door.

"Watch your step," I heard a voice say.

I stopped where I stood, looking up to find the source of the voice. The cabin was empty except for three kids. Two guys and one girl. All three of them were very large and buff. One of the guys looked kind of young, like maybe twelve-ish. The other two looked about my age or maybe older. Apparently, it was the younger boy who had talked. The other two didn't really seem that interested in me.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Clarisse warned us there was a newbie," the girl said, not looking up from the sword she was sharpening. "Moe, why don't you explain? I'm busy."

"Yeah, me too," the older boy grunted. He was lying on his bed, looking half asleep.

The younger boy, Moe apparently, stood up from his spot on the floor where he had set out some toy soldiers in a perfect military formation. He walked over to me, and I noticed he was being pretty cautious of where he placed his feet.

"Ignore them," he said. "They're both really boring."

"Why did you tell me to watch my step?"

"There's land mines," Moe said shortly. "But I can't tell you where they are. Every child of Ares has to find their own way through. Besides, the rumor is that the mines are magic, and they move around for each person who walks through here… except for non-Ares kids."

"So how am I supposed to find my way through?" I asked.

"Idiot," the girl said.

"Will you just shut-up Tawni?" Moe asked. "No one asked you."

"Don't tell me to shut-up, midget," Tawni replied in a threatening tone. Calling Moe a midget was pretty ineffective though. The kid looked almost as big as Tawni.

Moe, however, actually backed up from her. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh I know you are," she said. Then Tawni looked up at me. "You killed the boar and you were 'claimed' by Ares with the glowing symbol. But this test is what tells the rest of us whether or not to accept you into the cabin. You have to use your natural senses and inherited abilities to figure out where to walk in here."

I glanced towards Moe, hoping he'd be able to translate. I knew enough about demigods to know that they all inherit certain skills and powers from their godly parents. But I had no idea what mine could be… if I had any at all.

"Some of us can only sense where the mines are," Moe explained. "Others, like Tawni, can actually move them out of their path. But normally that never happens on the first test."

I frowned. This place was just getting weirder. But I figured it was worth trying to sense where the mines were.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to picture the mines buried in the floor. For a scary few minutes, I couldn't sense anything. Then, slowly, I was able to feel the objects underneath the ground. I opened my eyes and started to walk forward, careful of where I stepped.

Tawni was glaring at me. Apparently, she had been hoping I was going to blow up.

"You're bunk is there," she muttered through clenched teeth, pointing towards a bunk at the back of the cabin.

"Gee, thanks," I replied, readjusting my bag on my back. I was holding Luke's shoebox of junk underneath my arm. Only, now I knew that each of the items in there was a different weapon. Ryan's excitement over the box made a little more sense now.

The bunk Tawni had pointed out wasn't much, though none of the bunks in the cabin were that great. I quickly threw my bag down beside my bed and crawled on top of it. The other three had gone back to whatever they had been doing before I had come in.

With a sigh, I settled down on the bed, staring at the top bunk above me. As far as first impressions go, my new-found half siblings had failed the test- well except Moe, he seems pretty cool. Clarisse hated me, Tawni probably did too and she also called me an idiot. I didn't even know the other guy's name.

I lay there thinking for a while. It had been a really long day filled with monsters, a kidnapped goat-kid who can't really drive, and a best friend whose mom is the goddess of plants… I could go on and on. I found my supposedly "dead" brother who turned out to be my half-brother… oh and I discovered who my dad is! Yippee.

_Why couldn't things have stayed normal?_ I thought.

…

Just as I was about to nod off, the door of the cabin swung open with a bang. I jumped out of bed, hitting my head against the top bunk.

"Oww," I groaned under my breath, looking towards the door.

Standing there was Clarisse, looking as mad as ever. Behind her was a guy that was probably a little younger, than me, maybe a year. He was pretty stocky, and his face had a very babyish look to it, which probably made him look younger than he really was. His facial features told me that he was Chinese.

"Listen up people!" Clarisse said in a really loud voice. She looked around the cabin, making eye contact with everyone. When her eyes met mine, her scowl deepened (if that was even possible). "This is Frank Zhang. He's a Roman camper."

"Roman?" Tawni said the word like it left a really bad taste in her mouth. "What's he doing _here_?"

"The Camp Jupiter was destroyed by the titans," Clarisse said. "The survivors had to come here, since Camp-Half Blood is the only other safe place for half-bloods. Frank's a son of Mars, so he'll be staying with us."

"Mars?" muttered the guy whose name I hadn't learned.

"Ares' Roman form," Tawni responded hostilely.

"You can take that bunk in the back," Clarisse told Frank. "Next to the newbie."

They didn't go through the whole "land mine" deal with him, but Frank made it back to me in one piece anyway.

"Hey," he said as he tossed his back pack onto the bed across from me. When he turned his back, I noticed that he had a bow and quiver strapped to it.

_That's weird,_ I thought, but I didn't say anything to him.

"So you're a newbie?" Frank continued. "How long have you been here?"

"At camp?" I responded. "About four hours. In this cabin? About one."

"You are new," he said with a laugh. "And Ares already claimed you? Lucky. It took months after I arrived at Camp Jupiter for Mars to claim me."

"That stinks."

Frank shrugged. "It did at the time." He started taking his quiver off his back. When he noticed me watching, he smiled slightly. "To be honest, I really wanted to be claimed by Apollo, since he's the god of archery and all. Archery's the only thing I'm really good at. Of course, I don't look much like an Apollo kid, do I?"

I thought back to the few Apollo kids I had seen at camp. Will Solace and the others that had sat with him at dinner. Summer… they were all pretty lean and lithe, basically the opposite of Frank.

"Not really," I agreed with a smirk.

Frank laughed again and flopped down onto his bed. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Lex," I replied. "Lex Castellan."

"You related to that Luke guy?"

"Yeah he's my brother."

"Except you're the daughter of Ares, and he's the son of Hermes," Frank stated.

"We have the same mom," I said quickly.

Frank nodded slowly. "That's what I figured."

I almost responded, but suddenly all the lights shut off. "Lights out!" Clarisse's voice filled the cabin. "Anyone talks, I pulverize them. Got it?"

I sensed Frank sending me a crooked grin, even though I couldn't really see him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I crawled underneath my covers.

…

That night, I had a weird and scary dream. It started with a replay of my short fight against the boar. Then, as the flaming boar's head appeared over mine, I heard a voice… deep and powerful, speaking. At first there wasn't a face to the voice, but suddenly there was a flash of red. I was standing alone in a place I didn't recognize. In front of me was a tall, really, really buff guy with a buzz cut and wrap-around shades. Under his glasses, his eyes were glowing red. His clothes reminded me of the clothes I used to see motorcycle gangs wear before the Titans outlawed motorcycles.

"Alexandra Castellan," the man said with obvious disgust.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to make my tone menacing. "And don't call me Alexandra!"

He chuckled; a deep threatening sound. "Oh, you prefer to be called Lex, right? As for who _I_ am, I think you can figure that out."

I studied his image for a moment. Then realization dawned on me.

"You're Ares," I said, "You're my dad."

"That's right girly. And if I were you, I wouldn't raise your voice at me again."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To say hi," he said nonchalantly. "And to give you a warning. I didn't have to claim you, but I did anyway. You're not like my other kids, if you haven't noticed. You're a scrawny twig compared to them."

"Gee, thanks Dad," I mumbled.

Ares ignored me. "According to Apollo, you're gonna do some pretty important stuff in the future… if you survive long enough. He didn't say what it was, but I you need to prove that I didn't make a mistake in claiming you. You gotta live up to the name of Ares, girly."

I might be new to the whole "father" deal, but I'm pretty sure that dads aren't supposed to be _that_ inconsiderate to their children.

"So, what, I'm supposed to go around punching things and threatening people?"

"You do that anyway," Ares said dismissively. "But I need you to be tough. Don't take no for an answer. Got it?"

I couldn't believe this. I had waited my entire life to find out more about my father. Now, when I finally get to meet him, he turns out to be some self-centered, ego centric, violent….

"Don't disgrace me girl. I got enough problems with your sister Clarisse, I don't need you messing up my day either with petty problems."

With that, Ares' image vanished and my dream ended.

…

I woke up to Clarisse dumping water on my head.

"Wake up newbie, time for breakfast."

I sat up and glared at her for a second, but then I remembered what Ares had said in my dream, and I felt my glare soften.

"Sure, whatever."

It didn't take me long to get ready. I just threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from my bag. Then I sat on my bunk digging through the different items in Luke's shoebox. There was still those stupid pencils Luke and Ryan had both obsessed over, along with the rod I had used to kill the boar.

"What is that?" I heard Frank say from behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "It's a box of junk my brother gave me. I'm not really sure what they're supposed to be used for." I paused and held up the rod. "Except this. This turns into a spear, but I'm not sure how."

Frank bent down and examined the rod closer. "Oh that's an easy one. You just have to will it to become your spear. A lot of these weapons are probably charmed, and can only be activated by one specific person. Did Luke tell you where he got them?"

I shook my head. "I think he was going to explain it, but then that boar attacked me, then Hazel came and I guess he just forgot."

"Well, it's breakfast time now," Frank said. "Maybe Luke can explain some when you see him. I think…"

Clarisse's drill sergeant voice interrupted him. "Cabin Five! Fall in!"

Apparently, that meant line up so we can leave the cabin to go get breakfast. Gee, I think I'm going to _looove_ being the daughter of the god of war.

**So, not my best ending, but I was lacking inspiration. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to more action parts soon.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, so I believe it's only fair to tell you guys what is going on with this story. Because of my insanely difficult schedule, I'm being forced to set this story to the side for a while. I had to pick something, and since this one is least in priority, I decided to go ahead with it. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. I'm just warning you it will be a while before I update again.**


End file.
